Haven't You Noticed Me Drifting
by LaurenEP18
Summary: It all started with a hit off a joint and the rest just fell into place. Kurt's life took a turn for the worse, leaving him alone and in a bad place. Cue new kid Blaine with gorgeous amber-colored eyes that seem to see right through him. Can Blaine save Kurt from himself while dealing with his own problems at home? Klaine *Instances of self-harm, drug use, underage drinking, sex
1. Chapter 1

Kurt shied away from the large jock, wrapping his arms protectively around his midsection. Karofsky's mouth turned up into a sick smirk, "What's this?" Kurt glanced down to see a thick, meaty hand rip the Dalton pamphlet from his fingers, "Dalton Academy? An _all boys_ school I see." Kurt averted his eyes. He noticed Mr. Schuester talking to a student not but a few lockers down from him. Why didn't he notice what was going on? "Guess you'd like that, _wouldn't_ you? Little homo like you'd _love_ to go to an all boys school." He ripped the brochure in two. "There's no sense in you going there. Wouldn't want you too far away. I'd miss my punching bag." He roughly shoved Kurt backwards and into the lockers.

Still shaking from the encounter, Kurt turned to see if anyone had noticed what had happened. Mr. Schue was nowhere to be seen and the other students walked past him like he was nothing. Maybe he_ was_ nothing. Kurt shook his head, banishing the thought. Mr. Schue must have just been really busy with something else and he didn't hear Karofsky. Yes, that was all. Kurt bit his lip and shouldered his bag on his less bruised side.

Maybe he shouldn't bother going to Dalton anyway. It seemed like no matter where he went, he'd never get away from the bullies. No non-bullying policy would be able to save him. He had been teetering with the idea of going, but then the wedding planning had gotten in the way and most of his time was spent choosing the right shade of red for the glee girl's dresses and so many other things. His father told him that he could use the money that he and Carole had saved up for him to transfer, but Kurt declined. He couldn't take that money from him since he hadn't even visited the school yet.

"Let's throw 'em in the girl's room where he belongs!" Kurt whirled around to see Karofsky and his wingman Azimio coming towards him.

Kurt tried to bolt, but wasn't fast enough. Karofsky grabbed one arm and Azimio the other and he was dragged to the girl's bathroom. The two Neanderthals tossed him unceremoniously to the revolting tile floor, close enough to the stalls that he managed to knock his head against the thick plastic wall. Once his vision cleared, Kurt jumped up and tried the door to no avail. The bastards locked him inside. Luckily no one else was in there with him. "_Hello?_" Kurt called through the door, "Hey, can someone help me!" The bell rang and Kurt knew he was out of luck. He slumped down next to his bag, not even caring about his expensive jeans, and laid his aching head back against the wall. He pulled out his cell phone, sending out a mass text to everyone in the glee club. That is where he was heading in the first place, so he knew someone would get the message and come for him. Now, it was just a waiting game.

After being stuck in the bathroom for two hours, Kurt came to the realization that no one was coming for him. The worst part was that he wasn't too surprised. It still hurt though, but not as much as he would have thought.

He knew this feeling all too well. That strange numbing sensation that made it feel as though his whole body was filled with cotton. He hated it. Kurt kicked his foot out in frustration, sending his messenger bag spinning into the opposite wall, most of its contents spilling out. With a sigh, Kurt stood and walked over to the bag, kneeling beside it to gather the strewn items. As he was grabbing a mini eraser, something caught his eye. It was an unsheathed pencil sharpener. Kurt pursed his lips slightly, picking up the unoffending object and twisted it between his fingers. The light glinted off its surface as he rolled it back and forth. A slip of his finger brought the tiny blade across his thumb, slicing easily through the skin. Kurt hissed, bringing the bleeding digit to his mouth. It took a moment, but when it did, the feeling hit like a freight train. In that moment, the thought of his friends abandoning him, Karofsky, _everything_ vanished along with the Novocain that seemed to slowly pump through his veins day by day. Maybe… Kurt eyed the tiny screw that held the blade in place. He took out his mini nail file and pressed the edge into the screw, turning it until the bolt fell to the floor and the sharp piece of metal was free. He didn't even pause as he took the sharp edge and brought it to his wrist. The thin edge pierced his skin as he dragged the blade across the tender skin. He scowled as he noticed only a thin white line in its wake. Not but a second later, tiny beads of red seeped up from the cut. He watched in morbid fascination as the crimson smeared as he ran a finger across the line. His heart was racing as he pressed the warmed metal into his arm once more, running the piece parallel to the other cut. _This_ time, he made sure to put more pressure and the blood came to the surface that much faster.

"I think he's in here, dude." Finn's voice filtered through the door. Kurt's eyes widened. _Shit._ He scrambled to his feet, turning on the sink and running his bloodied wrist underneath the stream. Kurt stowed the blade in his pocket and grabbed his bag. "Kurt?" He listened as something was torn away from the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here." His voice was surprisingly calm. Kurt stuck his left hand in his pocket, keeping his wrist flush with his hip.

The door opened and Finn's face appeared, "Dude, you're still here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his stepbrother, "Where else would I go? Does 'I'm stuck in the bathroom. Help.' mean anything to you?" He questioned sarcastically.

Puck came up from behind Finn, "Sorry man. Glee was pretty important so we couldn't leave."

Kurt's eyes widened, "And you didn't think that you'd need to go help one of your members so that he could hear this important news?" Finn and Puck exchanged a dumbfounded look, "Did anyone else even suggest _trying_ to help me?"

"Well, no. I saw some other people check their phones, but they might not have read the message." Finn shrugged, "Doesn't matter now, dude. We should head out."

Kurt ignored the tears forming and opted instead to press his wrist into his side, reveling in the sting, "Yeah. Doesn't matter." Kurt followed his brother and Puck out into the parking lot where they parted ways with the mohawked teen and got into Kurt's Navigator.

"Sorry, dude." Finn said from the passenger seat.

"Sorry for what?" Kurt asked in a monotone voice.

Finn huffed, "Look, I can tell you're pissed. I'm just saying I'm sorry I didn't come try to get you. It's just that Rachel was singing and then Mr. Schue was going over our songs for Sectionals and-"

"He was doing _Sectionals songs?_"

Kurt noticed Finn shrink back at his tone, "Well, yeah. Everyone was giving our suggestions and-"

"Just _stop_, Finn. I don't give a shit." Kurt said as he parked the car. Finn gave him a questioning look seeing as though Kurt rarely cursed, but he just really didn't want to hear anymore. He knew he wasn't a valued member of the New Directions, but he should have been able to be there to get his two cents in. It wasn't fair at all. Kurt turned off the car and jumped out of the vehicle, slamming the door and stalking through the yard and to the house.

"Hey, boys. How was school?"

"Good, Mom." Finn responded before bounding up the stairs to his room.

Carole glanced at him, "How about you, sweetie? How was school?"

Kurt thought for a moment. The blade in his pocket seemed to be burning a whole in his jeans. He remembered the realization of being able to block out the numbness by just the slice of a pencil sharpeners blade. The rush of being able to control what he felt on his own terms. With a small smile, he turned to his stepmother, "Enlightening."

"That's nice. Well, dinner is going to be ready soon." She told him, turning to stir something in a pot.

"I think I'm going to skip. Sorry, Carole."

She turned a worrying look at him, "Are you sick?"

"No, no. I just ate a big lunch off school grounds." He lied, "I'm not very hungry. Plus, I have a_ ton _of homework." That part was true, though he had no intention of doing it.

"Okay." She seemed relieved, "Well, I'll save you some if you change your mind."

Kurt nodded, "Where's Dad?"

Carole rolled her eyes fondly, "Working overtime at the shop."

"Of course." Kurt started to back out of the kitchen, "Well, I'm going to go get started on my homework."

"Alright." She turned her back to resume cooking. Kurt hiked his bag up on his shoulder, wincing slightly at the soreness and went upstairs to his room. He missed his old basement room, but when Carole and Finn moved in, there just wasn't enough room for them all. Luckily, Kurt had beaten Finn at a game of rock paper scissors and gotten the slightly larger room with the en suite bathroom while Finn had to use the hall bathroom. Kurt stepped into his pristine room and locked the door behind him. He then proceeded to the dark bathroom, flicking on the light as he entered. He sat himself on the side of the tub, leaning back so he could pull out the blade from his pants pocket. Kurt sat there for a while, fighting in an internal conflict with himself before telling the figurative angel on his shoulder to fuck off and he dug the metal into his wrist.

===========================gLee==============================

"It's not _working._" Kurt hissed to himself. It had worked for a few weeks, but now… "Why isn't it working?" He pressed in further, waiting for the bite of the blade to overcome him… It didn't. Frustrated, Kurt threw the razor across the room. "_Fuck._" He cursed, rinsing the cuts in the sink. Kurt felt disgusted as he ran a finger over the latticework of scars, some fresh and some several weeks old.

"_Dude_, we're gonna be late to glee unless you get your ass moving!" Finn called through the door. There was a last minute glee club meeting that was called to order by Mr. Schue, so everyone had to go back to school late.

"_Thanks_, Finn…"

Kurt wrapped his arm up in gauze and taped it into place. He donned his jacket and slipped on his shoes before exiting his room, running straight into Finn, "You good, dude? You look kinda pale."

Kurt walked past him, "I'm _always_ pale, Finn."

"Don't be a bitch, man. I was just seeing if you were alright."

"_Language._" Kurt's father admonished as he walked into the den where Carole was watching television, "You boys heading out?"

"Glee club meeting." Finn supplied, "We'll be back later."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Alright. We'll order some pizza and y'all can have the leftovers."

A huge grin formed on Finn's face, "_Yes!_" He fist pumped the air.

Kurt huffed, grabbing Finn's wrist, "You're the one complaining about us being late, so come on." He said as they walked out to the car.

They bantered back and forth the whole ride to school. Finn was convinced that Mr. Schuester was having an affair with Coach Beiste since they were so close, but Kurt thought he was being ridiculous. They parked in the middle of the lot and got out of the car. The two were halfway to the school when Kurt noticed he'd left his cell phone in the car, "Shoot. I forgot my phone. Go ahead."

Finn looked around the near vacant lot and seemed worried since it was dark, "I'll come back with you."

"Finn." Kurt breathed, slightly frustrated, "I'm a big boy. I can go to the car and get my own phone without you hovering over me."

"Hey, I'm just trying to protect you." The taller boy defended.

Kurt didn't bother retaliating as he turned his back on his brother, going to his car. When he was almost there, he turned to see Finn stalking through the side door. _Good_, he thought. He hated acting like that to Finn seeing as though he was just trying to be a good brother, but his nerves were on end since cutting had been losing it's effect bit by bit.

"Hey." Kurt turned, looking towards where he heard the voice.

"Hello?"

Brett hopped out of a tree, landing shakily, "Yo, wassup man!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the redhead, "I should have known it was you. I could smell you from a mile away."

"Wha-?" He asked, bringing a joint to his lips and inhaling, causing the tip to burn a bright orange color.

Kurt blinked away from the boy, "I told you once and I'll tell you again." He started, "You smell _homeless_, Brett. _Homeless._" Kurt turned, continuing to his car to retrieve his phone.

"You want a hit?" He asked once Kurt shut the door of his car, pocketing his phone.

"A hit?" Kurt questioned.

Brett gave him a goofy smile, "Yeah, here." He took Kurt's hand and put the burning stick of weed in between his two fingers, "There. Now bring it up and breath in through your mouth."

"I don't know…" Kurt was thinking about handing it back and fleeing to the choir room.

"It's _awe_some man. It's so calming and it'll make ya feel good." He persisted. Kurt nibbled his lower lip for a moment before bringing the strange smelling joint to his lips, "Breathe it in, but hold the smoke in your lungs for a bit."

Kurt eyed him, but did as the stoner said. It was a strange sensation feeling the smoke filling his lungs. He felt a tickle at the back of his throat that caused him to cough, bringing the smoke back up and out of his mouth and nose, circling around him in a cloud. He waited a moment, "I-I don't feel anything." He admitted, rolling the stick between his fingers.

"Takes more than one hit to do anything." Brett reached into his pocket, pulling out another joint, "You can have this one for free." He handed Kurt the blunt, "You like my shit and we can talk prices." Once those words left his mouth, Kurt's brain finally started to function. He was outside school smoking weed with the resident stoner!

"Oh, I don't-" Kurt started, but Brett cut him off by pressing the joint into his lips and lighting it. Kurt breathed in, feeling the slight burn of the smoke tingling in his throat. Brett had started walking away so Kurt followed him. They sat against the side of the school, each smoking their respective joints. After several more drags, Kurt started to feel as if he was floating. "_Brett!_ Brett, the sky isn't black." He told the other boy, shaking him slightly, "It's like- _purpley_ with blue…" Kurt turned to see Brett had passed out, "_Boo_, you suck." Kurt leaned his head back against the cold brick when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket, "_Ah!_" He screamed, jumping up and pulling the phone out of his jeans. It said something about Finn calling, so he swiped his thumb across the phone and pressed answer, "Finn!"

"Kurt, where _are _you man?" He asked, sounding slightly pissed.

"Finn, you _have_ to come outside. It's important!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you have to see what I'm seeing right now." He told him. For some reason, it was _very _important for Finn to see the color of the sky right then.

"Okay, I'll be out in a sec. Stay where you are."

"_Gotcha._" Kurt ended the call and craned his neck back to look at the sky. He brought his hand up to his face to take another hit, but the joint was gone. He frowned, staring at his hand like it would materialize there when an overly warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Finn!" Kurt turned to look at his brother who was wearing a confused expression on his face. He must have been trying to get Kurt's attention before, but it was like he had tunnel senses. He was concentrating on his hand, so everything around him was tuned out. "Finn, _look._" Kurt pointed at the sky.

His brother turned his head up to look where Kurt was pointing, "What is it?"

"I used to think that the sky was black at night, but it's _not._ It's _purple_, Finn. _Purple._" Kurt's voice was serious as he continued to stare at the sky and the brightly lit stars.

"Are you okay, dude?" Finn must have been waiting for Kurt to answer, but he was just way too busy finding pictures in the stars, "We're going home."

Kurt blinked, looking over to his super tall brother, "Finally! I'm so fucking _hungry._" His stomach growling seconded his statement. He could feel Finn's eyes on him as they got to the car.

Kurt made to get in the drivers seat, but was stopped by Finn, "I'm driving."

"You can't drive my baby, Finn!" Kurt exclaimed when the keys were taken from his hand.

"I'm driving if you don't want me to tell mom and Burt about whatever is up with you." He threatened. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. His high was already starting to wear off and he was _ravenous. _

He got into the passenger seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Neither spoke the whole way home since Kurt was distracted by the fast moving objects rushing past his window. The second the car parked, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car in his desperation for food. Unfortunately, the door was locked. Kurt turned to his stepbrother who was going _way _too damn slow for his liking, "Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn, _Finn, Finn_, **Finn!**" He kept saying his name until Finn unlocked the door, allowing Kurt to enter the house. He went straight to the refrigerator, pulling out the cold pizza box and ripping it open. He pulled out a slice and started to devour it while grabbing another piece as backup once he was done. The flavors burst into his mouth; the spiciness from the pepperoni with the herbaceous tomato sauce was like a symphony for his taste buds. "Oh my _God,_ Finn." He turned to see his brother staring at him with wide eyes, "This is _amazing!_" He said around a mouthful of pizza, "You want some?" He used his free hand to hold out a slice of deliciousness.

Finn shook his head, "I kinda lost my appetite watching you scarf all that down."

Kurt frowned, looking down to see that there was no more pizza left, "Sorry, Finn." Kurt swallowed what he had in his mouth, putting the last piece back in the box before reopening the fridge and grabbing a soda to wash it all down. "I should go to my bed now, right?" Kurt asked, yawning.

Finn didn't say a word. He just walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs and to Kurt's room. "Sleep." He ordered. Kurt nodded, falling on the bed and curling up immediately. He felt the covers being pulled over him and then darkness surrounded him.

He woke up at around nine in the morning with a dry mouth to rival the Sahara Desert. Kurt was glad that it was Saturday so he wouldn't have to deal with school. He peeked his head out the door, listening for any sounds coming from downstairs. Kurt walked down and into the kitchen, pulling out the jug of orange juice and pouring a huge glass of it. Once about half of it was gone, Finn came around the corner. He leaned against the doorframe with a knowing look on his face. "What?" Kurt asked once the glass was empty.

"Don't '_what' _me, dude. You were _high_ last night." Kurt was about to deny it when Finn cut him off, "I know what high looks like. I've seen Puck looking like that before."

Kurt glanced down, "I won't do it again." He wasn't sure if that was going to turn out as a lie or not, "I was just trying it."

Finn gave him a sympathetic look, "I get it. I've tried it before too. Just, let me know if you do, okay?" Kurt nodded. Finn walked past him and grabbed the orange juice, pouring himself a glass before walking away. Kurt sighed, sagging against the counter. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and realized that he never changed out of his clothes from the night before. Kurt thanked whoever was up there that his dad and Carole hadn't seen him as he made his way up the stairs and back into his room. He pulled out his phone to see he had one new text message from an unknown number.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kurt_

_Yo Hummel. you want 2 buy some bud? I got some other shit if your interested._

Kurt read and reread the text a few times. He tried to prevent himself from sending back a text with all of the spelling errors pointed out. _It's _you're _not your!_ Ignoring the awful grammar, he looked past it all the errors. He felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him not to answer, to ignore the message and forget it all. Another text came in, distracting him from his musings.

_From: Rachel_

_To: Kurt_

_I find your complete and utter lack of caring when it comes to the glee club to be appalling. How many times are you planning on skipping Glee? I understand that you're not a major member in the group, but we still need our numbers for Sectionals! I expected more from you._

Kurt grit his teeth. It wasn't _his_ fault he couldn't make it to glee club a few weeks ago. He was locked in the damn bathroom and no one had the decency to walk down the hall and get him until the meeting was over! He deleted the message and went to the other message that he presumed was from Brett. He added the contact and went to reply.

_To: Brett_

_From: Kurt_

_Where do you want to meet?_

**================================gLee==================================**

**Druggie!Kurt won in the polls by one point! I hope that I do this fic justice. I've been researching some information so that I can make the next chapters realistic. So, if something that I write about isn't right, just let me know so I can work on it! :) And don't worry, Blaine will be in this story within the next few chapters. The title came from the song Falling by The Civil Wars. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

If you told Kurt a year ago that he would be standing in the Lima State Park at one in the morning exchanging money for drugs, he would have most likely laughed in your face before turning on his heel and going on his way. Alas, that is where he was. Brett grinned as Kurt hesitantly pulled out his money to hand to the raggedy teen.

"'Ight. _This_ is light weed, so you ought to start with that." Brett handed Kurt a bundle of olive green leaves in a plastic baggie before reaching in his bag for something else, "And _this_," He held it out as if it were some holy relic, "Is the most hardcore bud I've got. Only smoke one joint when using this shit." He directed, "_Oh_, and here." He gave Kurt some rolling paper and a Bic lighter, "I'm being generous with my prices, remember that." His slightly bloodshot eyes flickered back and forth in the dark, "I'm out." Kurt watched him retreat until his form melded with the rest of the black. He sighed, glancing at his new purchases.

Kurt had canceled and rescheduled their meeting at least four times before actually deciding to come that Monday, or rather Tuesday since it was after midnight. He'd had a particularly rough day and of course it was Rachel Berry's mouth that caused him to snap. She wouldn't lay off him for his _'lack of motivation' _and he finally laid into her like he'd so wanted to since the moment he met. He recalled using a few choice phrases causing Mr. Schue to dismiss him from the club early seeing as though Kurt was telling his _star_ the cold hard truth.

Kurt sat at a bench, ignoring the way the cold seemed to seep through his jeans and untied the less potent bag. He'd watched a youtube video on how to roll a blunt and he found he was pretty good at doing it. Once rolled, he twisted it before placing it between his lips. Kurt plucked up the neon orange lighter and flicked it twice before lining the flame up with the tip of the joint and breathing in the scratchy smoke. He exhaled, watching as the thick smoke billowed out and into the night. After a few more puffs, he was starting to feel the calming effects of the drug, soothing his internal turmoil. It was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

Kurt stood, his eyes focusing on a figure far off in the distance. To Kurt, it seemed like all the light had started to leach away from the person, causing the shadow to become more predominant in the miniscule moonlight. Kurt, not taking his gaze away from whomever was watching him, started to gather his things. He stood and began backing up from the bench in the direction of his car. The jet-black form moved slightly. It was just the flick of a wrist, but Kurt was able to zero in on the motion. Kurt decided he'd had enough, so he turned tail and ran. The trees blurred past him in a dizzying mass, the only clear focus was his Navigator that seemed to be parked at the far end of the lot and yet, he arrived there in a matter of seconds. Kurt fumbled with his keys, pressing the unlock button and wrenching the door open, slamming it behind him before pressing the lock button. He could feel his heartbeat drumming; the sound caused his body to vibrate with the beat. Checking out the windows and mirrors, he concluded he wasn't being directly pursued. What if he was followed home? Kurt glanced once again around the vacant lot before slowly pulling out, keeping his gaze in the rearview mirror as much as he dared.

To his relief, he made it home without incident. The drug in his system helped him to concentrate on the one task of driving home. Once home, Kurt went straight upstairs and into his room. He was in for a long day at school that he was not looking forward to. From what he heard through Rachel's blabber, they were getting a new hopeful for the glee club. _That's_ just what he needed. Someone for them to use in order to kick Kurt out so that they still had their numbers, just like Rachel had said. He changed into a plain t-shirt and pulled off his pants, leaving him in only boxers. Kurt laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like only a few minutes when suddenly the alarm next to his bed came to life, startling him into a sitting position. Kurt glared at the offending object before ripping it out from the wall and chucking it across the room.

His dad just happened to be walking past just at that moment. He peeked his head in, eyeing the crushed clock on the floor, "Something on your mind, kid?"

Kurt didn't meet his father's gaze, "I'm just kind of stressed. Sorry." He apologized.

"Don't tell _me_ you're sorry. Tell your poor clock." Kurt chuckled despite himself and watched as his father started down the hall, "I hope you realize you've only got five minutes before you have to leave." He reminded, causing Kurt to jump up and rush around the room. He ran a comb back through his hair, emptying the last of his hairspray to keep his coif halfway decent. Running over to his closet, he pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and donned a black pea coat over his plain white v-neck.

"_Finn!_" He called as he pulled on his well-used Doc Martins. His brother came around the corner, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, "Let's head out."

The ride to the school didn't take very long, neither up for any conversation. School at such an early hour should be banned. Kurt was especially tired since he wasn't even sure if he _slept_. Kurt and Finn got out of the car, going to their respective classes. Neither had any shared classes, so they told each other they'd meet in glee.

Kurt had managed to keep himself awake through most of the school day. During his last class, his will faded as his head dipped down for the hundredth time, except _that _time he kept it down.

"Monsieur Hummel!" Kurt jumped in his seat, causing a few students to snicker, "If you don't want to be here, feel free to leave." His teacher watched him for a moment before turning back to the board.

Thankfully, the bell rang before he could embarrass himself yet again and he gathered his things quickly. There was a twenty-minute break before any after school activities or clubs started, so he ambled about in the halls.

"You look like you're 'bout to pass out." Brett's unmistakable scent wafted into his nose.

"I feel like it." Kurt responded, leaning against the bank of lockers.

Brett joined him against the lockers, "You got that shit I gave you?" He asked.

Kurt felt around in the pocket of his jacket after realizing he'd worn it the night before, "Uh-huh."

"Why don't we go take a few hits? It'll help you out."

"I have glee club." Kurt started to walk away only to hear Brett following him.

"I've got something to wake you up more." He attempted to sway Kurt.

Kurt took his lower lip between his teeth, "What is it?"

Brett grinned, gesturing for Kurt to follow him. They walked out to the bleachers where Brett pulled out a bottle of capsules. He took one out and handed it to Kurt , "The guy that sells me weed is also a dealer of some other shit too." He explained as Kurt turned the pill between his fingers, "He noticed you when we were at the park the other night and asked me to give you a sample of his merch." Kurt let his eyes flicker up to Brett's.

"I _thought_ I saw someone else there." Kurt mused before letting his gaze fall back to the drug.

"His name's Tyler. Told me to give you his number." Brett told him, handing him a slip of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

Kurt nodded, pocketing the paper before sighing deeply, "What will this do?"

Brett shrugged nonchalantly, "It's just a pick me up."

"…Alright." He popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing it down with saliva. Kurt waited a few minutes, "I don't feel any different."

"It's not gonna work right away, dumb ass."

Kurt pulled out his phone to check the time, "I'm going to go now." He still had fifteen minutes until glee started, but he didn't want to be caught hanging out with Stoner Brett.

"Check you later, man." He sent him the peace sign before heading out towards the parking lot.

Kurt gathered his bag and headed into the school. Whilst walking though the halls, he noticed the lockers seemed to be growing, encroaching on the hallway. Kurt brought his arms out to either side of him to hold off the metal banks that just wouldn't stop tightening around him. He pulled his messenger bag closer to his body and ran to the choir room where it seemed there were already people.

"Glad you could make time in your busy schedule to come, _Kurt._" Rachel started to speak and Kurt's eyes widened as her head began blowing up like a balloon. He blinked waiting for her head to go back to normal size and when it didn't, Kurt had the thought that maybe he could help her. He ran over to the girl and started to try and squeeze the air out of her inflating head. She started to shove him away, "What the heck?" Kurt was confused when the deer on her sweater asked the question.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled, trying to ignore the swirling colors that danced around him. He sat in the corner of the room, eyes wandering as the colors started to caress his skin.

Mr. Schuester was talking, but all Kurt could make out between the Charlie Brown noises was the name Blaine. His attention was immediately focused on the glowing boy who stood and joined the teacher. An enrapturing amber glow emanated from his body, shining around the entire room. He said something to the band before turning to the rest of the class, his stunning eyes echoing his aura.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt felt as if he could _taste_ the sound of his voice. It was like honey on his palate and it made his whole body feel like it was melting.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As the final notes literally came out of his mouth, since Kurt could see the music notes still floating around him, he stood up and started clapping for the handsome boy. He watched as the sound waves flowed from his hands and out into the classroom causing him to smile goofily.

Blaine turned his eyes on him while Kurt continued clapping. His bowtie started to spin around like a propeller, which started to make him dizzy as his eyes strained to follow its revolution. Kurt's heart felt like it would surely beat out of his chest. Realizing he was starting to get really hot, Kurt opened up his jacket. He glanced down to see a heart-shaped form pressing against his shirt with each thrum of his pulse. Kurt looked up to see if anyone else could see it, but they were all distracted by something that Mr. Schuester was writing on the board. One person had their eyes on him. It was none other than Blaine with his triangular eyebrows that kept trying to slide up his face and dissolve into his gelled down hair. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard Blaine's hair follicles screaming for Kurt to help release them from their gelled prison.

"Are you paying attention, Kurt?" Kurt tore his eyes away from the new kid, seeing a slightly frustrated Mr. Schue.

"Don' be mad, Butt Chin." Kurt stood, holding the back of the chair to steady himself.

"Kurt, that is completely inappropriate."

_It's inappropriate because fucking Brett gave me_ hallucinogens_ and sent me on my way! _ Kurt thought angrily. He had no idea what time it was since the arms of the clock had long since melted off. "I'm gonna get gone." Kurt said, scowling as he recited his words again through his head, "I'm leaving." He nodded, satisfied with his words and strutted out of the classroom.

Kurt had been walking for a while before he realized he'd gone in the wrong direction. He turned a little too quickly, causing him to lose his balance and fall in a heap on the floor.

"Holy shit, Az!" Kurt sat up, looking at two large people coming towards him, "Hummel's totally trippin' _balls_ right now!"

Kurt scrunched his face up, "I did'n trip over a ball." He told them, looking around the hall for the ball they were talking about. He recognized the letterman jackets and he knew it was Karofsky and Azimio. The two started laughing at Kurt like he was some sort of sideshow freak. "Stop laughing! Stop-" He blinked and suddenly they were gone and he was staring at the ceiling. There was something else in his field of vision, but everything was slightly blurry.

He squeezed his eyes shut and then he started to hear someone talking to him. The voice was warm and tranquil. He couldn't place the voice in his mind, but there was something about it that made him want to listen. Kurt tried to focus through the haze, "-alright?" He opened his eyes to be met with the most _stunning_ shade of golden orbs he's ever seen. It was Blaine from glee club. Those beautiful eyes were clouded with worry.

_Oh right, maybe I should say something._ Kurt's mind was slow to come up with an answer, "Fine. I'm- I'm fine." Kurt made to sit up, but was pressed back by firm hands.

"Don't try to get up. You hit your head pretty hard when you fell back." He said. Kurt _figured _that was why his head felt like it had gotten smashed into a locker. "What happened?"

"I, uh…" Kurt faltered, "I didn't get any sleep last night, so I must have passed out." He explained. For some reason, he hated lying to him, which was irrational since he didn't even _know_ the boy. Kurt started to feel a bit awkward seeing as though Blaine hadn't moved his hands from his shoulders, "Can I…?" He lifted his shoulders up to make sure Blaine understood what he wanted.

"_Oh._" He blinked, a blush rising to his cheeks, "_Sorry_. Yeah…" He stood, holding out a hand that Kurt grabbed to help him get up. Once on his feet, he began to sway dangerously. Blaine caught him.

"Thanks." Kurt said, gaining his bearings before standing up straighter.

Blaine smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, "No problem…?" He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Kurt." He held out a hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine reached out to take his hand when his eyes widened slightly. Kurt frowned before looking down at his hand to see that the arm of his jacket had ridden up and since he wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt like usual, his scars were in plain sight. Kurt retracted his hand immediately, shoving it in his pocket, "Nice to meet you…" He said awkwardly, "See you in glee." He speed walked through the halls, leaving a confused Blaine behind him. Kurt took out his phone, seeing that he had a text from Finn saying he'd gone home with Rachel. "Figures." Kurt muttered under his breath. He flipped through his contacts before landing on the right one. Kurt had a few words for Stoner Brett.

"'Sup dude?"

"What the hell did you _give_ me you _ass?_" Kurt yelled into the phone, grabbing his keys to unlock his car.

"Wha-?"

Kurt growled, turning the key in the ignition, "Don't_ 'what'_ me, Brett. What was in that pill?"

"It was jus' some PCP, brah. No worries."

"No worries? _No worr_- _Listen,_ dumb ass. I was in glee club looking like a complete _fool_ because you gave me fricken' _PCP!_" Kurt ignored the little voice in his head saying that he'd taken the pill without even really caring what the effects of it were going to be.

"Sorry, man. I-" Kurt hung up on him, slamming his head back into the seat. What was he becoming? Kurt shook his head back and forth, telling the voice that sounded suspiciously like his old, innocent self to shut the hell up. He went to put his phone back into his pocket when he felt a folded piece of paper. Kurt took the paper out, seeing the name _'Tyler'_ scrawled on it along with a telephone number. His heart was thumping in his chest as he hesitantly dialed the number, biting his lip nervously as he waited.

"Hello?" A deep voice on the other end asked.

"H-_hi_. Uh, Brett told me to call you?" He scolded himself at how small his voice sounded.

"_Kurt_, huh?" He could hear the smile in his voice.

Kurt nodded before realizing Tyler couldn't see him, "Yeah."

Tyler listed off an address, "Be here at four." Kurt was about to answer, but the man on the other line hung up the phone. Kurt checked the time to see he only had about five minutes to make a decision before he had to leave. This would be a _huge_ step. _In the wrong direction!_ His inner voice screamed at him.

With a deep breath, Kurt pressed down on the gas and peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards the address Tyler had given him. He didn't see the bowtie clad boy watching him with concerned eyes.

**============================gLee=============================**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt pulled up to a run down apartment complex on the rough side of Lima. He checked the time seeing he could still leave. He didn't have to go through with it… Kurt began biting his nails, his leg jittered up and down. With a shuddery breath, he turned off the ignition and shouldered his bag, hoping out of the car and walking as fast as he could into the decrepit building. Kurt climbed the stairs to the second floor, finding apartment 23. Instead of waiting for himself to chicken out, he stepped forward and rapped on the door three times.

After about a minute, a tall, scruffy man opened the door. He had to be about 6'4'' as he looked down on him, his dark hazel eyes tinged in a pink color. As the man who looked to be no older than his early twenties looked him over, a smile broke across his face, "You must be Kurt." His voice was deep and slightly scratchy, no doubt from the weed that Kurt could smell from the hall. Kurt nodded, "I'm Tyler." Billows of smoke clouded the tiny space as he was led inside, "Want some?" Tyler asked as he took a long glass bong from an older guy with stains covering his shirt, his greasy hair hung in his face, partially obscuring his annoyed face.

"Well, I'm…" Kurt had to think for a moment, "I honestly have no idea why I'm here." He said truthfully, looking around nervously. He didn't belong in a place like that.

Tyler laughed, running a hand through his thick dark brown hair, "I'd assume you're here for drugs, BoBo."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "BoBo?"

"Yeah, you know? The clown?" He explained as he rummaged around in a drawer. "So," Tyler plopped down on the sofa, patting the chair next to him. Kurt cautiously walked over, mindful of the several bottles littering the floor along with other things he wasn't so sure of, "What's your poison, Kurtie?"

"I've only ever used weed," He started.

"Uh-huh…"

"And then I tried that PCP you told Brett to give me… at school."

Tyler's eyes widened, "You tried it at _school?_" Kurt nodded his head, "Nice one, dumb ass." He laughed.

"In my defense, he never told me what it was!" Kurt didn't want to be made out like a fool.

Tyler just shrugged, setting out various pills and baggies along the trashed coffee table, "Rule number one, _never_ take something unless you know what it is. That's how bad shit happens." He looked to Kurt to make sure he heeded his warning, which he truly did, "Alright, so… I've got some angel dust, big O, crank, blue kisses, acid, black pearl, hydro, codeine, and a little blow. _Oh,_ and of course I have a _lot_ of hash." He grinned, showing off a straight line of teeth. Kurt was at a loss. He had _no_ idea what half of those names meant. "Here." Clearly seeing Kurt had no idea what he was doing, he popped open an orange bottle and tabbed out one pill, holding it out to Kurt.

"Didn't you just tell me about rule number one?" Kurt questioned, a small smile on his face.

Tyler laughed, grabbing Kurt's wrist and turning it so his palm was face up before depositing the pill into his hand, "Glad to see you're listening." He then reached for the bottle, shaking it once so the dozens of pills inside clanked inside the plastic, "This is codeine. It's extracted from some top of the line pain meds like Vicoden."

Kurt eyed the pill, "What does it do?"

"It makes you feel like you're on top of the world. _Amazing._" Kurt bit his lip, "I recognized the look in your eye the second you walked in." Kurt was taken a bit off guard when Tyler spoke, "I know you're depressed. Probably been so for a while and you just want something to make you feel better." Kurt looked up at him. He hated that tears were forming, but all they did was confirm Tyler's observation. He wouldn't meet his eyes, opting instead for staring at the faded scar on the young man's forehead that was barely noticeable until Kurt made a point to look at it. "This will make you feel." He finished.

Kurt gulped, nodding. Tyler handed him a glass of some foreign liquid and Kurt placed the pill on his tongue, sipping the burning liquid from the glass. "Are you some sort of mind reader?" Kurt sat back, rubbing his sweaty palms along his denim clad thighs.

"I'm just very intuitive." Tyler shrugged, kicking back and putting the bong to his mouth, lighting an ashy substance before inhaling, "You are able to take that in school, just make sure you don't take more than three pills every…" He squinted, tapping his fingers, "five hours." Kurt nodded, "Now, about prices."

======================gLee========================

Blaine was in the middle of typing his essay when his thoughts traveled back to Kurt. He tried to concentrate, he really did, but he found his mind wandering to the stunning pale boy. Blaine had never done drugs, but he could tell the kid was pretty strung out judging by the way his brilliantly blue eyes would follow things unseen and focus intently on those things. He couldn't figure out _why_ he wasn't able to get Kurt out of his head.

He had just transferred a few days ago and had seen Kurt in the halls, but had never said anything to him. To be honest, he was a little intimidated by him. Kurt was just so… _hot_, for lack of a better term, that Blaine thought he'd never have a chance with him. That was until he saw two large football players propel the smaller boy into the lockers. Blaine had moved to go say something then, but Kurt had run off and melded into the crowd.

And then there was the whole self-harm matter… Blaine shook his head, concentrating on his paper. It was none of his business.

"I don't _care!_ Why don't you fucking go back to work and screw that slut assistant you have?" Blaine shrunk down in his desk chair, trying to ignore routine screaming match going on downstairs.

This is why Blaine hated the fact that he now had to go to McKinley. Not going to Dalton meant he had to live at home… meaning he had to deal with the near constant fighting from his parents almost every night.

"You know what? Maybe I _will!_" His father's voice came booming from down the stairs.

Blaine slammed his laptop shut, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes before leaving the house, blatantly disregarding his parents screaming at him for leaving. He pulled his jacket closer to his body to keep the warmth in. A steady rain was beginning to pick up, already soaking him through. Blaine wasn't sure where he was going, but he got into his car anyway and drove. His hands were shaking from gripping the wheel so tightly in anger, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He _hated _that his parents didn't seem to give a crap about him. Just then, a figure stumbled in front of his car. "_Shit!_" He swore, slamming on the breaks, swerving to avoid the person. He jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain, running in front of his car. With the headlights on, he could see there was a boy on his hands and knees on the pavement in front of him, his arms were shaking violently trying to hold himself up, "Are you okay?" He called over the rain. The boy started coughing before he fell over on his side, curling up and tucking his head into his knees. Blaine looked around into the darkness, seeing no one else around, he picked up the boy and put him in the passenger seat of his car. He then ran around to his side and got into the driver's seat. Turning up the heater to full blast, he turned concerned eyes on the shivering form next to him. Rain-dampened brown hair was falling in front of the abnormally pale boy's face, his pale pink lips were blue tinged and trembling. Several cuts made their way along the length of both of his arms, "Kurt?" He asked. The boy flinched, causing Blaine to become confident in his assumption, "Kurt, what happened?" Hesitantly, Blaine reached forward and moved some of the hair from Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows drawn in despondently. "Talk to me, please. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

That certainly got a reaction out of him. Large grey-blue orbs sprung open, pleading with Blaine, "N-no hospitals. P-please!" His breath quickened, close to hyperventilation.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine stroked the freezing boy's cheek soothingly, "There, good." He said once Kurt's breath became more normal, "Where do you live?" He asked, but Kurt's eyelids began to flutter shut, "No, wait-" It was too late. Kurt slumped back against the door, passed out. Blaine shook him a bit, "Wake up, Kurt." No response. He sighed, putting the car into drive and heading in the direction of his house. Blaine kept one hand on Kurt's arm, rubbing the skin there soothingly.

About fifteen minutes later, Blaine pulled up into his driveway. The rain had slackened off significantly. The large house was completely dark, so Blaine knew that it was safe to go inside. Blaine turned to the fidgety boy next to him, not at rest even in sleep, "Kurt?"

The pale boy's eyes opened to slits. He looked at him dreamily, "You have honey eyes… They're pretty." He said through shaky lips. Blaine suppressed a blush, knowing that Kurt wasn't in his right mind and turned off the car. He then got out and went to Kurt's side, carefully opening the door so he wouldn't fall out, "Kurt, I'm going to help you inside, okay?" Kurt slumped into Blaine's chest, nodding slightly. Blaine ignored the heat once again rising to his cheeks as he helped Kurt to his feet, supporting most of the taller boys weight.

Blaine managed to get Kurt inside without incident, straight into Cooper's room. His brother had long since ditched him, going to LA to pursue his acting career, so it was now used as a guest bedroom. Blaine set Kurt down on the chair in the corner of the room while he went to his room to get some dry clothes. He wished more than ever that he'd gotten some of the glee club member's phone numbers. Maybe they might know what to do. Alas, he was stuck.

Sighing, he pulled out a pair of flannel bottoms and a black t-shirt. A thump from down the hall caught his attention, he ran straight to Coop's room to see Kurt curled up on his side on the floor, "Kurt?" He whole body was tensing and relaxing with convulsions, "_Shit_." He didn't think it was a seizure, but Kurt was definitely way too cold. Blaine got up, rushing to shut the door and lock it before going back over to Kurt. He started to pull off Kurt's shirt when the pale boy whimpered, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked like he was trying to say something, but his teeth were chattering too much, "I'm just trying to get you into some dry clothes so you can warm up," He tried, seeing Kurt visibly relax, "I won't do anything to hurt you." He continued, trying again to pull the soaked shirt off of Kurt with no resistance this time. Once the shirt was off, he noticed several dark splotches covering his ribs and shoulders in various stages of healing. He didn't let his eyes linger though, knowing Kurt was in a fragile state. Blaine pulled the black shirt over his head, realizing then just how pale Kurt was with the contrast of the black against milky white. Blaine made sure to catch Kurt's eye before unbuttoning Kurt's pants, trying to pull the skin-tight material down his legs before pulling the flannel up quickly to replace it. Standing up, he held out a hand for Kurt to help him up. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine with a trembling hand and shakily got to his feet. Blaine led Kurt to the bed, pulling the covers down and helping Kurt lay down. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you, okay?" Through the faint moonlight seeping through the window, he managed to see Kurt nod.

Blaine exited the room, creeping downstairs to grab some extra blankets from the linen closet. He went by the front door and locked it seeing as though he wasn't able to do so when he was helping Kurt inside. Once the house was secure, he went back up the stairs to Kurt. Blaine was just outside the door when he heard muffled sobs coming from inside. Biting his lip, he pushed the door open slightly, "Kurt?" The cries became louder, causing Blaine to slightly panic. He shut the door behind him, depositing the blankets at the foot of the bed, "Are you okay?" Blaine knew that was a stupid question to ask, but to be honest, he had no _clue_ what he was supposed to be doing. He didn't _know _Kurt, so how would he know how to act around him?

"'m s-s-sorry…" Kurt mumbled, huddling further into the blankets.

"Sorry for what?" Blaine pulled the comforter back so he could see Kurt's face, "You don't have anything to be sorry for with me, Kurt." The pallid boy began to breathe heavily, close to hyperventilating again, "Kurt, just breathe. You're safe, okay?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, pressing it to his chest, "Breathe, just like me, okay?" He took in a deep breath and then exhaled, watching as Kurt did the same, "Good." Without much thought on his part, Blaine pulled up the covers and slipped in beside, Kurt. He was still freezing, so Blaine pulled Kurt to where his back was pressed up to his chest so he could give him some of his body heat.

"Thank you… F-for your help." Kurt whispered, followed by another shudder, "Y-you could've just left m-me out there."

Blaine tightened his hold, feeling his chest grow colder from the contact with Kurt's lower body temperature, "I wouldn't have left _anyone_ out there. Least of all my new glee club mate." He smiled slightly.

Kurt turned in his hold, resting his head on Blaine's chest and placing a hesitant hand on his stomach, "Maybe I should've been left out there." Kurt's voice was so low, he wasn't sure he'd heard him correctly. Even so, he tucked his arms around Kurt to hold him closer. He'd talk with Kurt in the morning.

**==========================gLee==============================**

**So, I'm kind of lost. I don't really know what I want to do with this story yet, so this chapter came up kind of randomly. I have a few ideas of things that I want to happen, but other than that, I'm hoping something will spark an idea! I hope that everyone liked this chapter and enjoyed the Klaine in it. :)**

**This is what Tyler looks like (take out spaces and put everything on one line):**

ht

tp: / i1342. photobucket.

com /albums/o769/LaurenEP19/IMG_0962_zpseb3b96bd. jpg

**This is actually a picture of my brother, haha (I used his middle name). I tried to write him as if it were my brother saying everything, except Tyler isn't gay and my brother is. It would be weird having a person that I modeled after him to be making advances on Kurt. Also, my brother isn't a druggie!**

**Also, sorry for updating so late! I've been swamped with classes and exams… **


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt could feel himself coming to, though he couldn't remember getting home. All he remembered was leaving Tyler's place equipped with a brand new bottle of codeine after having to pawn off his jacket to pay for it. What was strange was the fact that he felt this presence behind him. He opened his eyes, peering into the unfamiliar, sun streamed room. This was _definitely_ not his bedroom… He let out a moan when his head started to throb. The second the noise fell from his lips, something constricted from around him, pulling him into a warm presence. That is when he began freaking out. Kurt kicked out, scrambling off the bed and tumbling to the floor.

"_Kurt?_" Kurt glanced up to see Blaine on his hands and knees on the bed, looking down at him with worried copper eyes. His hair was a mess of raven colored curls making him look anything but threatening. "Are you alright? Sorry if I scared you. I shouldn't have stayed in here, but you just seemed so… I don't know and then…" Blaine began rambling, clearly nervous. Kurt wasn't listening anymore. He needed to work some things out in his own mind… Like why the hell was he sleeping in the same bed as Blaine? And why didn't he make it home? Everything was a complete blur of sounds and colors. The last thing that he fully remembered was accepting the bong and then he woke up. Was the weed laced with something? "And I'm _really_ sorry." Blaine finished, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and watching Kurt with an expectant expression.

Right, he was supposed to say something, "Um…" He fidgeted around, looking down to see he was no longer in his clothes from the other day, "I'm assuming these are yours?" He pinched the material on his thigh, raising an eyebrow at the furiously blushing boy above him.

"Y-you don't remember anything from last night?" He asked cautiously.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Oh God… Please tell me we didn't-"

"_No_, no." Blaine cut him off, raising his hands, "We didn't _do_ anything."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry… It's just." He made a noncommittal hand gesture.

Blaine nodded, "I get it," He let out a small laugh.

"I mean, it's not that I wouldn't want- I mean you're…" He indicated Blaine's body with a wave before ducking his head in embarrassment. Kurt stood, brushing the invisible dust from his –scratch that- _Blaine's _borrowed pants and sat carefully on the edge of the mattress. Blaine in turn sat back, twiddling his thumbs as if waiting for Kurt to make the first move, "So…" He started, feeling a bit uncomfortable, "What _did_ happen last night?" Blaine looked up at him, concern coloring his features. That look brought back a vague memory. He remembered seeing that face with those worried honey orbs watching him. Kurt could feel the phantom hand holding his face, "Y-you helped me?"

Blaine nodded, "I was out driving and you fell out into the street in front of my car," Kurt took in a shocked breath at that. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand to calm him. Both looked down between them and let the other's hand go, blood rushing to color their cheeks, "Well," Clearing his throat, he continued, "It was freezing outside and raining, so I got you in my car. I was going to bring you home, but you passed out… So I kind of had to bring you back to my house." His unsure eyes flickered to Kurt's before carrying on, "You were soaking wet, so I… Well, I had to help you change since you were starting to become hypothermic." Kurt bit his lip, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and self-conscious, "I-I'm not sure what happened, but I left to go grab some blankets and when I came back, you were really upset. So I stayed." Blaine finished

"Well, thanks…" Kurt murmured, still trying to sift through his memories of that night. He took a look at his surroundings, seeing that it was very nondescript. There were no pictures or posters… "This is your room?"

"Hm?" He sounded a bit distracted, "_Oh_, ah- no. It's the guest room. This used to be my older brother's room until he moved out."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully before thinking of his own brother, "_Shoot._" He scanned the room, looking for his cell phone, "Did I have my cell phone with me?"

"No. You didn't have anything except the clothes on your back." Blaine explained, standing when Kurt did.

"Damn it." Kurt cursed under his breath, running a hand through his tousled hair. Not only did he not have his phone, he had no wallet and no damn car! Kurt sucked in a breath and turned to Blaine, "Could I borrow your phone for a second? I need someone to take me to my car."

"_I _could take you." Blaine offered whist fishing his phone out of his pocket anyway.

Kurt pulled one side of his mouth up in a half smile, "That's very nice of you, but you've already done too much."

"What type of friend would I be if I didn't help you out?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in question.

"Friend?" Kurt asked doubtfully. It's not that he wouldn't _want_ to be friends with Blaine, but they'd only known each other for a day.

"We slept in the same bed together," He winked slyly, "I'd hope that meant we were at _least_ friends!" Blaine put a hand over his heart in feigned shock.

Kurt couldn't help but to laugh at Blaine's joking nature, "You're a goofball." He playfully shoved Blaine's shoulder. The movement caused Kurt to notice his scars on display. He retracted his arm quickly, turning them into his stomach and holding them close. _Sure_, he knew Blaine had already seen them… But it didn't mean he wanted to show them off. They were disgusting, just like he was. His light mood was taken away just like that. The smile that once adorned his face fell in an instant and that all too familiar pit in his stomach formed, seeming like it was trying to swallow him whole.

Blaine seemed to notice the shift in Kurt's demeanor, taking a step forward and ducking slightly to try and catch Kurt's gaze, "Kurt? Are you-"

"I'm fine." Kurt took one step back, staring at the grains in the wooden floor.

He heard keys jingling, signaling Blaine was ready to head out. A warm hand slipped into his, leading him from the pale blue room and out into a grand hallway. Blaine's house, or should he say _mansion_, was _huge._ He was sure he'd get lost should he wander off on his own. Luckily, his hand was firmly planted in Blaine's. Once again, a warmth tingled in his cheeks when he looked down at their clasped hands. They were almost to the door when he heard a booming voice yelling from upstairs. Blaine no doubt heard it too, squeezing his hand that much tighter as he pulled Kurt out the door and into the frigid air. It was then that he realized he was still wearing Blaine's clothes. As if reading his mind, Blaine turned to look at Kurt, "Your clothes are in the dryer. I'll bring them to school for you tomorrow if that's alright." Kurt nodded, opening the passenger side door as Blaine went to the driver's side.

Kurt told Blaine the address where he _hoped_ to find his car as he buckled his seatbelt, settling back into the cool leather. They drove in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable. Blaine's eyes were, for the most part, transfixed on the road ahead. The only break in the silence coming from the GPS letting the curly haired boy know where to take the next turn.

Kurt took this time to study Blaine. Yes, he knew it would seem kind of creepy, but the boy really _was_ stunning. His dark chocolate hair was free of gel, causing soft curls to form at the nape of his neck and along his forehead. Slight stubble was present just above his full lips and along his strong jaw line. He was like some sort of Greek god. Kurt turned quickly when a pair of caramel colored eyes flickered to his. When looking out the window, he noticed the buildings getting more shabby and run down. He knew that his car would look very out of place in this area and he hoped nothing bad happened to his baby.

Of course the second the thought ran through his head, Blaine turned a corner showing Kurt's Navigator… In hot pink spray paint were the words_, 'GO DIE FAG.'_ Kurt ignored the tears swimming in his eyes as Blaine pulled up behind the car, "Not sure why I was expecting any different." He unconsciously started digging his blunt nails into his arm, forming mini crescents in the skin. "Listen, thanks-" Kurt turned to see Blaine openly glaring at the car, "Blaine?"

The other boy blinked, looking over at him, "Sorry… People like that really make me angry." His voice held a certain hostility to it that made it seem he held a personal vendetta against homophobes.

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before more or less." Kurt remembered wiping down his locker after Karofsky left him a little message on it, "That's just what happens when you're gay… No one helps you out. It's like, "Hey, if you're a fag, bad shit is going to happen to you."" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine turned his sharp eyes on Kurt, "Don't say that."

Kurt pursed his lips, "Don't take this the wrong way if you're not," He started only to have Blaine cut him off.

"I'm gay." He responded, seeming to already know where Kurt was leading.

"Oh."

Blaine nodded before suddenly turning the car off and getting out. Confused, Kurt followed his lead. Blaine pulled open his trunk, grabbing some rags and cleaner before slamming it shut. "Here," He tossed one of the rags to Kurt before rounding the car and going towards the large, black SUV.

"You don't have to help, you know…" Kurt started when Blaine began squirting the solution onto the paint, scrubbing furiously to get the words out, "It's not your problem."

Blaine shrugged with an air of nonchalance, though Kurt could see straight through it, "I _want _to. Besides, I have nothing else to do." He gave a strained smile. Kurt returned it, walking up next to Blaine and wiping at the dried paint as well.

The smell of the paint brought Kurt back to that night once again. He closed his eyes, remembering stumbling down the steps and out of Tyler's apartment. Kurt could remember opening his car and stashing his wallet and pills in the center console when rough hands grabbed his collar from behind. A few kicks to his back and the smell of wet paint assaulted his senses before he crawled away from the car. Well _that_ explained why he felt so sore… "Kurt?" Blaine's voice brought him back to reality.

He notice he was just standing there, his hand holding the rag against the back window. Kurt shook his head back and forth before resuming the task at hand, "Sorry. Blanked out for a second." Luckily because of the rain, they managed to easily get the vandalism off. "Thanks, Blaine." Kurt said earnestly as they were putting the items back in the trunk of Blaine's car.

"Like I said earlier. You're my friend, so of course I'd help you." He smiled.

Kurt sighed, "Don't downplay it, Blaine. You did a lot more for me than anyone else would have. We don't even _know_ each other."

Blaine leaned against his car, looking like a damn model. Kurt let out a shuddery breath. "Then why don't we? Try to get to know each other that is."

Kurt smiled a real smile, hating how it felt foreign on his face, "I'd like that." Blaine pulled him in for a hug that lingered a little longer than would be acceptable for _'just friends'_ standards, not that Kurt minded.

"Grab your phone." Kurt nodded, opening his unlocked car and rummaging around in the different compartments until he found his phone, ignoring the blatantly obvious orange bottle settled at the bottom with his keys and wallet. Blaine took it and programmed his number inside, "So you can call whenever." He explained with a smile.

Kurt nodded, "I'll text you later then." Blaine gave a slight wave as he walked back to his car. Kurt got inside his Navigator, fishing out his keys and starting up the vehicle. He noticed that Blaine was waiting until he left first, so he turned the car on and pulled away from the curb, heading home to face his father's wrath.

**==========================gLee===========================**

*** insert filler chapter above ***** Haha. :) I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt bit his lip, preparing himself for the onslaught of anger coming to him. When he checked his phone messages, there were four from Finn, six from Carole and a few from other New Direction's members. Strangely, there were none from his Dad. Though it was most likely because he was too angry to call Kurt himself. He twisted the knob only to find it locked, which was strange seeing as though everyone's cars were in the driveway. Kurt pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, walking inside. A strange feeling washed over him, almost like a shift in the atmosphere around him, though everything looked the same as he'd last seen it. That was until he went into the kitchen. One of the chairs at the table, which was set and still had food on it, was overturned. On the counter, a jug of milk was spoiling. It looked like a crime scene… Kurt's heart stuttered in his chest, "Dad?" He called out into the seemingly empty house. Panic set in, causing his whole body to vibrate with fear, "_Dad!_" Kurt cried, running up the stairs and seeking someone out. Finding nothing, Kurt took his phone that he was crushing in his hand and immediately began dialing his father's cell phone. In the eerie quiet, a faint buzzing sounded much louder than it actually was. Breathing heavily, Kurt followed the sound into his parent's room. There on the side table sat his father's phone, lighting up with his call. The next person he called was his stepmother. It took a few times to actually dial the number before he finally got it right.

"_Kurt,_" Carole's voice sounded relieved but with a slight lilt to it.

"C-Carole? What-" Kurt took a few breaths to calm himself enough to be able to form a comprehendible sentence, "Where is everyone? I-I came home and-"

"Kurt," His stepmother's tone sent chills down his spine, "Kurt, you need to get to the hospital."

Kurt wrapped his free arm around his torso, feeling the empty pit beginning to swallow him alive, "W-why?"

There was a pause where he could hear a sniff and then a shuffling sound, "Hey, man."

If Carole had to hand the phone off to Finn… "Finn… Finn, what happened? Please, tell me." He spoke as he rushed out the door towards his Navigator.

"Are you driving?" Finn questioned.

Kurt furrowed his brow as he put the car into drive after backing out of his spot in the driveway, "Yes, why?" He asked as he began barreling down the street.

"Uh, maybe it's not a good idea that I say anything if you're driving."

Kurt slammed his free hand on the steering wheel, aggravated that Finn was beating around the bush, "God _damn_ it, _Finn!_" He yelled into the receiver, getting a strange look from the people in the car next to him, not that he cared, "Tell me what the fuck happened to my _Dad!_" Kurt rarely cursed, so if Finn didn't know he was serious then, he didn't know what else he could do to convince him.

There were some muffled whispers before he heard a deep sigh, "Burt had a heart attack."

Kurt was glad he was at a stoplight, "A h-heart- Is he-"

"He's alive…" Finn trailed off, signaling there was more to be said.

A horn honking behind him caused him to jolt forward, speeding towards the hospital, "I'll be there soon."

True to his word, Kurt made it to the hospital in record time. He ran up to the reception desk, drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently as he waited for the chubby brunette to get off the phone, "Yes?" She drawled, glaring at him as if he were interrupting something.

"Burt Hummel?"

The woman, whom by her nametag was Tracie, started typing, "What's your relation to the patient?" She asked whilst picking her teeth.

Kurt inwardly cringed, "I'm his son." He was starting to regret coming to the desk, opting for calling Carole or Finn and asking where they were instead.

"He's in room 203."

Kurt barely got out a nod before sprinting down the hallways in search of his father's hospital room. The elevator doors opened and he saw Carole pacing outside a closed door, her hand to her mouth in worry, "Carole!"

She whipped her head around at her name before making eye contact with Kurt. She ran over to him, pulling him close, "Oh, _honey._"

"Mrs. Hummel?" She pulled away, flattening her hair as she turned to a man in his late fifties wearing a white doctors coat. Carole nodded just when Finn came up behind Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The doctor gave Kurt a questioning look, "That's my stepson, Burt's son." She explained.

"When's my Dad going to wake up?" Kurt asked, getting straight to the point.

"It was a very significant heart attack. When it happened, Burt fell and hit his head. He is comatose as of right now." The doctor explained, pressing his glasses further up his nose.

"He _is_ going to wake up, _right?_" Finn pressed. Kurt could feel his fingers digging into his shoulder slightly.

"I cannot be certain. It could be days or even weeks. That is if he even wakes up." The older man gave an apologetic look, "I am sorry to be saying this, but you should probably think about making preparations just in case."

Kurt wasn't listening anymore. He pulled away from Finn, ducking around Carole and into the dimly lit room. The blinds were drawn, so little outside light was able to filter through. He imagined some sort of sad music would be playing around this point. Kurt felt the urge to get sick, seeing his father lying there on the white hospital sheets. He didn't know why, but he'd come to believe his father was almost immortal. It was stupid to say the least seeing as though immortality did not exist. His Dad always said that Hummel's were fighters, they didn't lie back and take anything. That type of mentality caused Kurt to believe nothing bad _would_ happen to him. That his father would always pull through anything, just _because_. Now seeing him, pale as the sheets he was lying on… All sense of hope seemed lost. "Dad?" Kurt cautiously made his way over to his father, taking his hand and being careful of the various wires, "Can you hear me?" His voice sounded choked, "_Please_, Dad. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Alas, there was no magical movie moment where just because he said something, his dad pulled through right away. The door creaked open and Kurt rushed out, ignoring his stepmother and stepbrother calling after him. He took the stairs, stomping down them and straight out the building. Kurt finally made it to his car, slamming the door shut and locking it. After a few breaths, he opened the center console, seeing the conspicuous orange bottle glaring up at him. Without so much as a second of hesitation, he popped open the cap and shook out three tabs, knocking them back and dry swallowing them. Closing the bottle once again, he moved to slip the bottle into his jeans when he realized he was _still _wearing Blaine's pajamas! Kurt slammed his head back into the headrest, gritting his teeth.

After a while, Kurt started relaxing into the seat. His eyes became half lidded as he reached between the seat and the door, pulling the lever to lay his seat flat back. A sense of complete euphoria washed over him, from his head all the way to his toes, which flexed in his boots. It was as if his whole body was weightless. The only thing Kurt could compare it to was when he was in the pool for a long time, just floating and then for a while later, he could still feel that phantom rocking feeling. He watched as the sky went from blue to a coral color and then the feeling faded, dropping him back in reality. He figured it was a gradual fading, but it felt instantaneous to him. Kurt then registered the fact that he was shivering. The cold seeped through the car. He sat up, adjusting the seat with him before grabbing his keys and turning on the car, setting the heat to full blast. Kurt wasn't sure if Carole or Finn had headed home, but he just _couldn't_ stay at the hospital. With one last glance at the looming building, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the darkening streets.

No lights were on in the Hudmel house, so it was safe to assume Carole and Finn weren't coming back anytime soon. He headed inside, plopping down on the couch without even bothering to turn on any lights. Kurt hated that he felt so _wrong _when he wasn't under some sort of influence. The effects of the codeine had worn off and he was left with nothing to deflect the awful weighted feeling from pressing into his chest, suffocating him. It took all his strength to pull himself from the sofa and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and cabinets until he found what he was looking for. There, in the back of on of the top cabinets was a large bottle of whisky. His past experience with alcohol hadn't turned out so well, but he was out of options. It was _that_ or feel like he was drowning, since he couldn't take anymore codeine for another few hours. Neither sounded appealing, but the alcohol was supposed to help… Right? Only one way to find out. Kurt twisted open the top and poured a small amount in a glass. The smell burned his nostrils so he could only imagine what it would taste like. Maybe he should just go to bed. Kurt bit his lip before bringing the glass to his mouth, holding it there for a moment before tilting the glass so the amber liquid poured into his mouth. He had to swallow the alcohol fast, his eyes watering as he coughed at the burn. Before he could even _think _of pouring any more, headlights illuminated the den through the window outside. Kurt hurriedly put away the whisky and rinsed the glass before going up to his room. He couldn't deal with people right then. Sleep sounded like the best thing, so he crawled underneath the sheets, kicking off his boots and burying his head in the pillows.

The next day came too soon for Kurt's liking. It was Monday, which meant getting up was mandatory. He threw off his sheets, grabbing some underwear, a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, grey and black striped Henley before making his way into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Once out of the shower and dressed, he began the tedious task of coiffing his hair. He didn't feel like dressing up so much, but he knew he'd get looks and unwanted attention if he didn't do _something_ to it. There was one thing that he needed before he was ready to leave. Kurt snuck past the kitchen and outside to his car. He grabbed his bottle of codeine and took three, putting the rest in his bag. Kurt went back inside and pulled on some black shoes before calling to Finn. The taller teenager walked over glumly while throwing his backpack over one shoulder. Kurt sighed, "Let's go."

=========================gLee==========================

Blaine saw Kurt at his locker, switching out some books. He put up a proud grin before walking over and knocking on his locker door, "Special delivery for Kurt Hummel." He announced as he held out a bag with Kurt's clean clothes in it.

Kurt turned and gave him a smile, "Thanks." He took the bag and stashed it in his locker.

Blaine tried to ignore the way Kurt's eyes were glassy as he leaned against the locker next to Kurt's, "So," He started awkwardly, knowing if he didn't say anything then, he'd lose his nerve, "Did _you_… Uh, want to maybe go get coffee sometime?" He asked, staring at the buttons on Kurt's tightly fitted shirt. Blaine had to repress a shudder at the way the material clung to his form.

The buttons jiggled as Kurt let out an amused laugh, "Why do you look so nervous? Did you think I'd say no?" Blaine looked up to see Kurt blushing slightly.

"Well, uh… I don't know." Blaine shrugged, fiddling with the leather strap of his bag. "I mean, it's just two friends getting coffee, right?" He let out a nervous laugh. When he looked up again, Kurt's face had changed. He was blinking rapidly as he pressed the heel of his hand into his temple, "Are you alright?"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a split second before glancing at Blaine, "_Hm?_ Yeah, I'm-" Kurt shut his locker door, holding his bag close to his body, "I'm fine." He said unconvincingly, "I'll see you in glee." Kurt said in parting, disappearing in the swarm of students heading to class. Blaine stood there for a minute until the warning bell rang. He then headed off to history.

Mr. Sully was talking about the Civil War when Blaine's phone buzzed in his pants pocket. Inconspicuously, he pulled the device out, keeping it under his desk as he read the message.

_**From: Unknown**_

_**To: Blaine**_

_**Skipping glee. Coffee tomorrow at the Lima Bean? –K**_

Blaine was grinning ear to ear, saving Kurt's number before typing out his reply.

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt**

**Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow. :) –B**

He was so excited, he did a mini fist pump. Unfortunately, his teacher was facing the class right then, "Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine looked up, surprised before realizing he must have looked like he was trying to ask a question, "Uh. May I use the restroom?" He asked politely. Mr. Sully sighed before nodding and turning back to face the board. Blaine picked up his bag and left the room since class was almost over anyway. He walked down the hall to the bathroom.

He was about to push the door open, when it swung open instead, revealing an angry looking Karofsky. The football player shoved him aside, grunting as he passed. Blaine frowned as he watched him go before going inside. The first thing he noticed was a bag in the middle of the floor. He walked in further and around the stalls to see Kurt, standing with his fist pressed to his mouth, eyes wide and horror struck. "Kurt?" Blaine noticed his hair was slightly disheveled looking and one side of his face was a deep red color. He slowly approached the taller teen. Putting his hand on his face, he could feel the heat coming from the darkened cheek. That snapped Kurt out of it. He suddenly slapped Blaine's hand, shoving him away as he backed up so he was flush with the tiled walls.

Recognition washed over Kurt's features after a moment and he immediately apologized, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Blaine." He came closer, fluttering his hands about uselessly.

"It's alright… Kurt, what happened?" Kurt stopped and looked at him, his eyes were pink around the edges and his pupils were dilated so much, only a sliver of cerulean could be seen, "I saw Karofsky-"

"It was nothing. Tell Finn to get a ride home with Rachel." He said before grabbing his bag and all but running out. Blaine was left alone, confused and worried. Kurt Hummel was a troubled enigma… And Blaine had every intention of keeping an eye on that Karofsky guy.

**======================gLee=========================**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sat on his floor, staring at his reflection in the floor length mirror in his open closet. He'd always been pale, but he'd recently reached a new level of _white._ His skin had an almost translucent quality to it causing him to look sickly. Dark circles were beginning to show beneath his listless eyes. Of course these things weren't terribly noticeable to anyone who didn't know what to look for. Kurt was picking himself apart, _searching _for flaws. None of his friends detected much wrong. The only people who had shown any concern were his brother and Blaine. Kurt's cheeks tinged pink as he thought of the dapper boy…

Kurt had decided to stay home that day. He was planning on turning up for glee and then going with Blaine to the Lima Bean. He ignored the way his heart stuttered at the mention of the curly haired boy's name… They were _just_ friends and that is all they would ever be. Though Kurt couldn't help but wish for more. His phone buzzed next to him and Kurt didn't even have to look to know who it was. Blaine and he had been texting back and forth the night before and on and off throughout that day.

_**From: Blaine**_

_**To: Kurt**_

_**OMG. Mrs. Mast just bent over next to me and I got a face full of ass. XP**_

Through his dejected mood, Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as he typed out his reply.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**She was probably hoping you'd slip her a $1**

Mrs. Mast was one of the most overtly flirtatious teachers in the school. She was downright inappropriate as far as he was concerned. Even though almost_ everyone _at McKinley knew he was gay, it didn't stop her from brushing a hand along his shoulders or lingering around for too long when he asked a question. Apparently as long as you were endowed, she'd be all over you.

_**From: Blaine**_

_**To: Kurt**_

_**Haha. She come on to you too? **_

Kurt smiled at how easy going their conversation was flowing. It was as if they'd known each other forever.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Yup. She found one of the only gay kids in Ohio and thought I'd be into her. She must be desperate. **

Blaine didn't respond right away, so he went about staring at himself in the mirror once again. A few minutes later, Kurt's phone sounded, signaling a new text message.

_**From: Blaine**_

_**To: Kurt**_

_**She wouldn't be desperate to be into you, Kurt.**_

Rereading the message several times, Kurt couldn't figure _why_ Blaine had said that. It almost sounded like… _No._ Kurt wouldn't let himself think like that. Blaine liked him as a friend and nothing more. Of course Kurt couldn't get anything his way… If things were his way, he wouldn't be fucked up in the head, his father wouldn't be lying comatose in a hospital, and Blaine would be attracted to him. He once again faced his reflection in the mirror before turning on his iPod and selecting a song. He hadn't sung in a while and he felt like he just needed to let it out.

_Good times for a change _

_See, the luck I've had _

_Can make a good man _

_Turn bad _

_So please, please, please _

_Let me, let me, let me _

_Let me get what I want _

_This time _

_Haven't had a dream in a long time _

_See, the life I've had _

_Can make a good man bad _

_So for once in my life _

_Let me get what I want _

_Lord knows, it would be the first time _

_Lord knows, it would be the first time_

The alarm on his phone signaled, telling him he needed to leave for school to make it to glee club. With a sigh, he pushed up from the floor and turned off his iPod before going over to his bedside table. Shoved in the very back, were his pills. He opened the bottle and shook out three, swallowing them before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, stashing the bottle in his bag.

Mercedes was walking in the front hall and Kurt jogged over to catch up with her, "Hey, Cedes."

His friend turned, a bright smile on her face when she noticed him, "Hey, white boy! Where the hell have you been?" She pulled him in for a tight hug.

Kurt smiled back at her once released from her embrace, the codeine doing its job in making everything seem less… hopeless, "Sorry. I wasn't feeling very well this morning." It was true. He spent the majority of the morning hunched over the toilet, puking his guts out. Which was strange seeing as though he didn't think he'd be having withdrawal signs so soon… It scared him.

"You don't look too good either, boo." Mercedes took on her 'protective mother' personality, looking too close. Kurt backed away, worrying about her seeing the things Kurt could see in himself.

Kurt laughed it off, still riding his high, "I'm good. I'm here, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and Mercedes rolled her eyes, linking their arms, "Come on or we'll be late for glee."

The two made there way through the halls in companionable silence until Kurt was roughly shoved from behind. Luckily, he'd had the sense to pull his arm away from Mercedes so she didn't fall as well. His knees got the brunt of the fall, shooting pain through his body as they connected with the floor. "Sorry, Fancy. Didn't see you there." That voice sent chills down his spine. He could still feel the Neanderthal's lips sealed over his own, his cheek tingled with the memory of Karofsky's hand slapping him into submission.

"Oh _hell _to the no!" Mercedes started, but Karofsky had already left, "You okay, Kurt?"

She put her hand out in front of Kurt and he willingly took her it, pulling himself up. He brushed off his jeans, "I swear if he damaged my outfit, he'll get a bill from my dry cleaners." He joked with a small laugh that was closer to a sob, but Mercedes didn't catch it. "Let's go."

Kurt pushed the choir room door open to see everyone else was already there. Blaine looked up just then, his face breaking out into a smile causing Kurt to glance down bashfully. Mercedes saw the exchange, pushing him towards Blaine with a knowing look on her face. Kurt went and took the empty seat next to Blaine who seemed to be searching his face for something. He was about to ask if there was something on his face when Mr. Schuester barged into the room, a wide grin adorning his face, "I've been brainstorming, and I have the _perfect_ assignment for this week!" He said excitedly.

"_Great_," Santana muttered sarcastically behind him.

Mr. Schue pulled a stool to the middle of the room, sitting on it and clasping his hands together, "I want everyone to think of a song that they would want to sing to themselves. If you were to sing something to yourself in the present, your past self, whatever. I want to see some creativity, guys!" He seemed so proud of himself, watching everyone with anticipation.

Of course it would be Rachel who'd open her mouth first, "Well_ I_ for one think that's a _marvelous _idea."

"That's 'cause you _always_ talk _about _yourself. It's pretty damn close to talking _to_ yourself." Puck shot at her, earning a high five from Artie.

"_Preach._" Mercedes put a hand to her heart.

Finn sighed, "_C'mon_ guys…" He defended his girlfriend who just flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat back down.

"Lord Tubbington doesn't like Rachel very much." Brittany whispered to Santana.

Kurt was distracted from all the chatter when Blaine leaned in close. He could feel the heat of his breath in his ear as he spoke, "I think it's actually a pretty clever idea." Kurt pursed his lips. It was _innovative_ for sure, "Any idea what you'd sing?"

Kurt shrugged, "No idea," He said truthfully, "You?"

Blaine chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "Nope." Rachel must have said something to set Santana off because all of the sudden, Spanish phrases were spewing from the girl behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. Blaine grabbed his hand to get his attention, "Let's get out of here. There're two cups of coffee with our names on them waiting for us." Kurt barely had time to nod before being towed out of the class with Blaine, leaving the 'zoo' behind.

By the time they reached the Lima Bean, each taking their own cars, Kurt was relatively sober. There was still the faint buzzing in the back of his head, but there really was nothing to keep the darkness from growing… That was until Blaine walked up to the counter and ordered for both of them, reciting Kurt's order as if he'd been doing so for years, "You know my coffee order?" He asked in disbelief.

Blaine pulled one side of his mouth up into a half smile, "You told me last night when we were texting, dummy." He joked, nudging Kurt's shoulder before walking over to wait for their drinks. Kurt couldn't help but feel shocked that Blaine had been paying that much attention to what he was saying. His own _father _couldn't remember Kurt's coffee order. At that thought, the image of his father crossed his mind causing him to have to hold back a whimper. "Kurt?" Blaine was standing in front of him, holding out Kurt's latte with a concerned expression etched in his features, "I'm going to ask you if you're alright, and if you say you're fine, I'm throwing away your coffee." He threatened, pulling Kurt over to a table by the window.

"If you're so sure I'm not fine, then tossing my coffee would make everything worse, wouldn't it?" Kurt half teased, pulling the cup towards him and inhaling the mocha scent.

Blaine fiddled with the top of his cup, "Look, I know we haven't known each other for very long," He started, turning the intensity of his honey eyes on Kurt, "But I want you to know that you can always talk to me. I won't judge you."

Kurt had the compelling feeling to just let it all out, to tell Blaine everything. He knew he couldn't though, so he went with what was bothering him at the moment, "My Dad's in a coma." He blurted out, ignoring the bad taste in his mouth as he said those words.

"Kurt," Blaine said sympathetically, reaching over and placing his hand on top of Kurt's.

"H-he had a heart attack and the doctors don't know if he'll wake up." Kurt took a sip of his scalding coffee to keep himself from letting out the sob that was building in his throat. He needed his pills…

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kurt waved him off, needing to be distracted, "So, why McKinley?" He asked, "You said you transferred from Dalton, but why did you come _here?_ McKinley's kind of awful."

Blaine pulled his hand away, moving to take a sip of his medium drip, and Kurt immediately missed the feeling, "It wasn't really by choice. My parents… Or more so, my _Dad _didn't want me going to Dalton anymore. They said that they wanted me home with them. I guess they just wanted to use me as a buffer for their constant fighting." Blaine scratched at the back of his neck, "Never really _did _get a straight answer."

"I heard someone yelling when we left your house," Kurt mentioned.

Blaine nodded, "Enough of this sad talk." He said, putting up a forced smile, "Shall we talk about Rachel's_ hideous_ outfit today?" Kurt rolled his eyes, pretending to gag as he began talking animatedly with the charming boy across from him, looking particularly adorable with a green bow tie that picked up the flecks of green in his hazel eyes. He was able to put the dark feeling to the wayside, focusing on Blaine's bright and infectious laugh. It was still there, eating away at him, but it was more _tolerable_ with Blaine. "So there is this party up around Dalton this Friday," He started, "Any chance you'd like to accompany me?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, "I'm going to ask the rest of the New Directions to go as well." He added quickly as if to take the pressure off.

"Sure," He agreed, "Is there going to be alcohol?" Kurt questioned, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He didn't want to seem like that was the only reason he'd want to go, not that it wouldn't help. _Blaine_ was the one reason he'd go.

"Probably," Blaine shrugged, "Would that be a problem? I wasn't planning on not drinking, so I could drive… Unless you don't want to be around alc-"

Kurt put up a hand to stop Blaine's rambling, "It's fine, Blaine. That actually sounds kind of perfect." Blaine beamed at him. Kurt glanced out the window to see it was starting to get late. He wanted to stop by the hospital before visiting hours were over, "Well, I have to head out." Kurt said reluctantly. He'd give anything to just sit there forever and just talk to Blaine.

Blaine tried to hide his disappointment, but Kurt could see it, "Okay. Well, we should do this again."

Kurt nodded in agreement as the two boys stood and threw their coffee away and exited the building, "I'll see you tomorrow in glee." He said in parting.

Blaine pulled him in for a short hug, "_Hopefully_ I'll come up with a song."

"I'm sure you will." Kurt said, waving to Blaine as he walked to his car.

The drive to the hospital was short. He tried to keep any hope away seeing as though he knew they'd be squashed most likely. Try as he might, he couldn't keep that last sliver from fading when he opened his father's hospital room only to see him still lying unconscious. Carole was sitting in the corner, reading a magazine. She looked up and gave a sad smile. Kurt nodded in her direction, walking over to his father. He took his hand and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his father's forehead, "I love you, Dad." He whispered, "Please wake up soon." He took one last look at his dad's slack face before turning to Carole, "I'm going to head home."

"Alright, honey."

Kurt got back into his car, only then realizing he'd been crying. He reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed his pills. There weren't many left, so he only took two instead. In his center compartment, Kurt took out his last joint and lit it up, pulling out of the parking lot with the window cracked.

He walked into his house to the sound of gunshots and hollering. Kurt climbed the stairs and walked towards Finn's room only to see the teen in his pajamas with a headset on in front of his small TV, yelling for Puck to _'throw the damn grenade!'_. Kurt rolled his eyes and went to his room, grabbing up his iPod as he went. He shed his clothing, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before flipping off the lights and settling in bed. Kurt put the ear buds in and scrolled through his playlist until a certain song caught his eye. Closing his eyes, he played the song several times on repeat, noticing how it resonated strongly with him. It was the perfect song for the glee assignment.

**==========================gLee==============================**

**Yay for quick updates! Haha. I had some free time, so I decided to try and get another chapter out. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Finn were making their way towards the school building Friday morning. He'd feigned sick for the past two days seeing as he had run out of codeine and the side effects weren't very pretty. Kurt was practically glued to the spot on the floor in front of his toilet, retching until he passed out from sheer exhaustion. He felt better that morning, so he decided to finish off the joint he had and then get to school.

Finn was blatantly watching him as if he thought Kurt would crumble if the breeze were to pick up. Honestly, that is how he felt. His bones protested with each step he took and he could feel the pull and tug of his skin. Kurt was sure he must look awful… But maybe then Karofsky wouldn't want him if he did. He supposed there was an upside to the fact that he could hardly keep anything down anymore. A conspicuous cough drew his attention over to Brett, who was leaning against the side of the building, leisurely swinging his foot back and forth. His brother shot him a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to leave Kurt, so he sighed and followed the taller teen into the school. Finn went the extra step to stay loyally by his side until he was ushered into his class. Kurt stayed at the door for a moment, waiting until Finn turned the corner before bolting out of the room and outside. By the time he'd gotten to where Brett was still standing, he was doubled over and panting for breath.

"Thought you wouldn't be able to get out here, brah." Brett knocked Kurt's shoulder lightly, but the movement caused Kurt to fall to the ground, "Whoa, dude."

Kurt wiped at the sweat accumulating on his brow, "I'm good."

Brett grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him around to the side of the school before giving him another bottle that was identical to his last one, "Same price." He said, glancing around.

Kurt fished around in his wallet until he came up with the right amount and then some, "I'm out of weed."

Nodding, the redhead reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle of ashy green bud in a baggie. Kurt handed him the money and took the drugs. He watched as Brett counted out the cash before nodding and leaving. In his desperation, Kurt popped the cap of the bottle and tapped out three pills before knocking them back. He fell back against the brick, sliding to the concrete below. Rationally, Kurt knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew that the path he was going down… There wasn't a pretty end to it. The one thing that he _did_ know was that he didn't really care anymore. Each time he popped the cap of the bottle, he knew that its contents had the power to end it all. That was always taboo to him, the idea of suicide. As much as he thought about it, he couldn't see himself going through with the deed… That was until his father landed in the hospital. Kurt shook his head. He wouldn't think about that until the day came where it was inevitable. Until that day, his father was still alive.

He'd lost track of time, staring at the clouds morphing together and then pulling apart, drifting away on their own. The phone in his pocket buzzed and it took a minute before Kurt was able to get it.

_**From: Blaine**_

_**To: Kurt**_

_**Kuuuuurrtttttt! Where are you? I'm doing my song next :(**_

He blinked, reading the message once more. Had he missed the _whole school day?_ Kurt scrambled to his feet, snatching his bag and running through the empty halls to the choir room. He skidded to a halt and waited for Finn to finish the last few lines from _It's My Life_ before he snuck in, clapping with the rest of the group. His brother didn't seem to notice Kurt's entrance, but Blaine surely did. His eyes searching him with concern though his mouth remained smiling. Kurt wasn't sure how he did it, but it was as if Blaine was staring right into his soul. The dark haired boy moved his satchel from the seat beside him, gesturing to it. Kurt blushed at the thought of Blaine saving him a seat so they could sit next to each other.

Mr. Schue clapped, walking to the center, "Very good Finn. Blaine's up next, then I guess you can go after, Kurt." He grinned, clapping his hands together once before moving back to his stool. Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's knee in a friendly gesture before going up to the band. The taste of blood filled Kurt's mouth as he realized he'd been gnawing on his lower lip ever since he'd walked in the room. "Whenever you're ready."

Blaine took in a deep breath as he waited for the music to start. Guitar started up, bringing in an acoustic version of _Firework_. Kurt had to remind himself several times to keep his mouth closed as Blaine's sensual voice filtered into the room, his tone filled with a certain underlying pain. The others in the room were swaying along, smiling… But Kurt saw past it all. In the florescent lighting, he noticed how his amber eyes had taken on more of a hazel color, the way his triangular eyebrows dipped, casting his eyes in shadow. Though he tried to hide it, Kurt caught the slight quiver of his lower lip and the way his voice trembled at certain parts of the song. His performance was so raw, it brought tears to his eyes. Blaine was truly one of a kind. Once the song drifted out, Blaine let his head fall. The room erupted into applause, causing Blaine to be brought out of his moment to grin at the group. Once his eyes fell on Kurt, there was some sort of… _connection?_ Kurt wasn't even sure what happened. The moment broke once Santana cleared her throat muttering, "_Wanky._" It was then that both boys realized they'd been staring at each other for long enough for the applause to cease. Blushing, Blaine went and sat down. The connection between them was almost palpable in the close space between them.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schuester spoke up, "Why don't you go up?" He offered. Kurt nodded, feeling a pull towards the other boy as he made his way over to the band. They nodded, and Kurt made his way back to the middle of the room. Blaine was watching him with an intensity that put Kurt's nerves on edge. He was clearly going to read into Kurt's performance as much as he'd done to Blaine's. Before he could think anymore on Blaine, the first notes of the song entered the air in an eerie guitar solo and then it was Kurt's cue.

_Haven't you seen me sleep walking?_

_'Cause I've been holding your hand_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

_Oh, let me tell you, I am_

_Tell me it's nothing_

_Try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Oh let me tell you, I am_

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling_

_Out of love with you_

Though he hated what he was becoming, he also didn't like who he _was._ He felt like he was losing his old self, drifting away. His old life didn't mean much to him anymore. It was like he was falling out of love with his old self.

_Why am I feeling so guilty?_

_Why am I holding my breath?_

_Worry 'bout everyone but me_

_I just keep losing myself_

As much as he told himself he didn't care, he felt guilty for going down the path he chose. Each day, he was losing a piece of himself, and to be honest, it hurt more than anything. He just kept falling…

_Tell me it's nothing_

_Try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Oh let me tell you, I am_

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling_

_Out of love with you_

He had to let go of his old self. He had to forget about his old dreams and goals, because he knew he'd never be able to achieve them anymore… He was far too gone to believe in anything anymore.

_Won't you read my mind?_

_Don't you let me lie here_

_And die here_

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go_

_I can't help falling_

_Out of love with you_

_Haven't you noticed?_

_I'm sleepwalking_

Kurt let his voice drift to a close. Instead of clapping, there was complete _silence._ He hadn't realized tears had started streaming down his face. Kurt damned himself for being so weak and breaking down like that in front of the entire glee club. He didn't want them to worry about him. It was too little to late for their help. Kurt quickly made his way back to his seat, shrinking back into it. Unconsciously, Kurt began digging his nail into the scarred skin of his wrist. A warm hand closed around his own. Kurt glanced over to see Blaine staring straight ahead as Brittany stood up and began her song. He gave a reassuring squeeze before pulling Kurt's hand into his lap, holding it there to keep Kurt from picking at his skin.

"Alright everyone. Great job." Mr. Schue grinned, "Everyone have a great weekend." He dismissed the class.

Blaine let his grip on Kurt's hand slack, leaving Kurt the decision of pulling away. With a surge of boldness, Kurt intertwined their fingers and stood, pulling Blaine with him. Kurt cleared his throat as they walked through the halls to the parking lot, "So, when is the party at?" He questioned, sending a side glance towards Blaine.

"People are going to start showing up around eight." Blaine responded, slightly swinging their arms back and forth between them.

"I could let Finn drive my car home," Kurt started, "And then if you want, we could go to your house and change for the party. Then you won't have to come pick me up."

"How are you-?"

"I brought my outfit just in case." Kurt didn't want to seem like a creeper, but he'd packed his outfit so that maybe he could convince Blaine to let them hang out at his house. He hated being home without his father and Blaine's company made him feel more… _alive._

Blaine beamed up at him, "_Awesome._ It'll be a lot less boring than just hanging out at home by myself." He nudged Kurt's shoulder playfully.

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence the rest of the way through the parking lot until they got to Kurt's car where Finn was waiting impatiently, tossing small rocks across the near vacant lot, "Finn?"

His brother glanced up before standing to full height, "_Dude,_ what took you-" He furrowed his brow slightly, taking in Kurt and Blaine's linked hands. Embarrassment flushed over him, causing him to drop Blaine's hand. He missed the slight hurt that crossed Blaine's features at the action.

"Uh, can you drive my car home? I'm going to Blaine's house and then he's driving me to the party tonight."

Finn raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless, "Sure, man."

Kurt tossed the keys to his brother and started to turn before whipping back around and pointing one pale finger at Finn, "_One_ scratch on my baby, and I shall _end _you." He heard Blaine chuckle next to him, thinking Kurt was joking, but the evident fear in Finn's eyes made it known that Kurt Hummel did not joke when it came to his car.

"Got it." Finn unlocked the car and got in.

The two boys went off in the direction of Blaine's car. The second both were seated, Kurt reattached their hands. It didn't take long before they were walking into Blaine's house, still hand in hand. Blaine led him up to his room, letting out a yawn that had Kurt following suit, "I'm beat." He murmured, flopping back onto his bed and stretching like a cat.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I'm afraid I'll fall asleep at the party tonight." He groaned, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Feeling his jacket moving, Kurt turned to see Blaine was gazing at him, fiddling with the hem of Kurt's coat in a seemingly thoughtless manner, "Blaine?" Kurt's voice was low, close to a whisper but not quite. The tension between them was so thick, the only way to break it was… Kurt watched as Blaine sat up and crawled over to Kurt so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Kurt let his eyes drop to Blaine's full, parted lips before reflexively licking his lips, "What is this?" Kurt asked, not knowing why there was such a connection between the two.

Blaine shook his head minutely, "I don't know." He breathed, the scent of coffee and mint swirling between their shared breathing space, "I don't care." He said before closing the gap between their lips. Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's lips on his own. It took him a moment to separate himself from the awful experience of Karofsky and focus on the slow, languid movements from the boy in front of him. His senses were elevated, giving him a feeling like he was high. Each touch sent a shiver down his spine as Blaine let his finger twine in his hair and rub along his hip. Kurt let his hand rest just below Blaine's ear, the other pushing their bodies closer. Blaine's tongue swiped along Kurt's lower lip, urging him to open his mouth. Sudden nervousness set in the pit of his stomach. What if Blaine thought Kurt was a horrible kisser? Blaine dragged his fingers down Kurt's sides, causing him to suck in a breath, giving him the access he needed to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth. He was lost in the feeling of their tongues working together, deepening the kiss. Eventually, the necessity of air became too much and both boys parted. Blaine kept his forehead pressed against Kurt's as they panted slightly. Suddenly, Blaine pulled away, causing Kurt to fall forward a bit. "Sorry." Kurt looked up to see Blaine sucking in his kiss swollen lips, "That-that was out of line… I should have asked-"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, watching as the other boy pulled the pillow into his lap and hugged it, as if he'd done something wrong, "Don't say you're sorry." Kurt felt his insecurities coming up, "I-I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to kiss me again. I was probably awful, in which case I'm sorry. But _believe_ me, it's not something I didn't want." He blushed at his words.

Blaine put a hand under Kurt's chin, lifting it so their eyes met, "Kurt, you _weren't _awful… Actually, you were amazing." Kurt could hear the truth in his words, causing a giddy feeling to overcome him, "Why don't we take a nap before we go to the party so we won't pass out?" He asked as he laid back, patting the space next to him in invitation. It was an invite Kurt would be a fool to refuse, so he nodded gently and fit himself next to Blaine. Kurt watched as Blaine set the alarm to wake them up before he dropped his head, nuzzling it in Kurt's hair, "I could get used to this." He murmured as his breathing became evened out and sleep overtook him.

Kurt smiled the largest smile ever, "I think I could too."

===========================gLee==============================

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt when he walked out of the bathroom after changing. He was a vision in the_ tightest _pair of burgundy jeans he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing, paired with a form fitting black Henley shirt and a distressed, white vest, "_Kurt_, you look…" He was at a loss for words.

Kurt looked at Blaine appreciatively, a warm blush coloring his porcelain cheeks, "You look great."

Blaine smiled, "You look better than great." Kurt ducked his head, "Let's go." He held out a hand for Kurt before they headed to the party. Blaine had a feeling it was going to be a spectacular night. He could only imagine the jealous looks on his friend's faces when he walked in with the most stunning boy in the world.

Since it was later, the ride didn't take too long. The house was easily spotted along the quiet street. While most of the other houses on the block were dark, Jeff's house was flashing brightly. Music could clearly be heard booming from at least a few blocks away. Blaine had to wonder who Jeff's father had to pay off to keep the neighbors from filing a noise complaint. Parking along the curb, both boys got out of the car and walked into the large house. Blaine opened the door and had to step back when the noise level rose significantly. He wove his fingers tightly in Kurt's hand and dragged him through the crowds over to where all the food and drinks were, "Want something?" He spoke loudly into Kurt's ear, letting his hand rub lightly along Kurt's lower back. Blaine wasn't sure what the whole make out session made them, but he figured it made them more than _friends._

"What do you usually drink?" Blaine shivered as he felt Kurt's lips brush against his ear.

Blaine held up a finger and started to pour a drink before holding it up to Kurt. He raised an eyebrow, "It's vodka cranberry." He said, answering Kurt's unasked question. Kurt raised the cup to his lips, taking a hesitant sip. Moving boldly, Blaine pressed up into Kurt's space, letting his finger hold onto the belt loop of Kurt's sinful jeans, "How's it taste?" He breathed huskily into Kurt's neck. Blaine could feel Kurt shudder beneath his touch, so he knew he was hitting the right note. He wanted Kurt, and he knew Kurt liked him… It was just a matter of making it official. Blaine decided by the end of the night, he'd ask Kurt to be his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled a real smile before taking another gulp, "It tastes _delicious._"

Blaine was about to make a move on those plump lips when a hand patted him on the back, "Hey, Blaine!" Blaine turned around to see Wes with a jumpy Jeff behind him, "We've missed you, man."

"Hey Wes! Jeff." Blaine grinned before turning and grabbing Kurt's hand, "This is Kurt."

Kurt sent the two boys a shy smile, "Hi." His voice barely made it over the music.

"Oh, Blainers! Is _this _the guy you were talking about?" Blaine's eyes went wide as he covered Jeff's mouth with his hand.

"Guessing it is." Wes spoke, going to shake Kurt's hand, "Nice to meet you, Kurt. We'll just leave you two alone." Wes went and pulled Jeff away.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, "Sorry about them." He said as he turned around just in time to see Kurt stuffing something back into his pocket and take a quick drink, "What was that?"

Kurt turned to look at him with a despondent expression, which he quickly tried to hide behind a mask of feigned happiness, "N-nothing." He shrugged before pouring more alcohol into his cup.

Blaine reached over and grabbed a water bottle, taking a swig. Both boys fell into an awkward silence as they watched the crowds dance and jump around to the beat. _Scream and Shout_ came on the music shuffle and Blaine's mouth turned up into a sly smile. Kurt was moving to pour another cup, so Blaine took the opportunity to take his arm and pull him into the crowd. Kurt was giggling as he was led through the many moving bodies until Blaine pulled him up close to his body. Blaine started moving his body along with the beat, watching as Kurt's unfocused eyes suddenly landed on him. Kurt started swiveling his hips to the music and Blaine had to literally wipe the drool from his mouth. Unfortunately, Kurt tended to press his thigh right against Blaine's member, causing him to get hard from the stimulation _and _from the fact that Kurt looked like sex on a stick. Clearly the alcohol had given the boy an exceptional amount of confidence as Kurt drunkenly pressed a kiss onto Blaine's lips, "You're perfect, Blainers. You-you're like the Harry to my S-sally!" He explained excitedly. Blaine furrowed his brow. Kurt had only had two drinks, so he couldn't be _that _drunk, could he? "Shoot." Kurt stopped dancing, "Bathroom." He announced. Blaine pointed upstairs and Kurt ran off quickly, stumbling up the steps. Blaine watched him go before he was sucked into a conversation with his Warbler friends.

=================================gLee=====================================

Embarrassed, Kurt made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom to take care of his problem. He'd only had two drinks, but he was having a hard time keeping himself upright. Kurt knew better than to take more codeine, but his nerves got the better of him and he'd popped three while Blaine wasn't looking… Now he was paying the consequences.

He stumbled into the bathroom only to be caught by two strong arms, "_Whoa _there," Kurt looked up to see who was talking to him, but everything was far too blurry, "You okay?"

Kurt shut his eyes to try and fight off the wave of dizziness that took over him, "No, not-" Kurt didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Someone as sexy as yourself should learn how to hold their liquor." The tall boys said. Kurt fixed him with a bitch glare, which caused him to laugh, "Just saying. Makes you look sloppy." Why was this meerkat being so mean to him? "But you're hot as hell, so I guess I can let that fact slide."

"And who're you?"

The meerkat smirked and his green eyes darkened as he moved into Kurt's personal space, "The name's Sebastian. Better remember it 'cause I want to hear you moaning it soon. What's your name?"

Kurt groaned at the way his head was pounding, "Kurt." He literally couldn't think. His mind was so muddled, it took him a good minute to register the wet lips devouring his own, the too hot hands snaking under his shirt to touch his back. Kurt reached up to pull Sebastian off of him, but the other boy thought Kurt was just roughly pulling at his hair. A gasp was heard just outside the bathroom door. Sebastian let go of him finally. Kurt looked to see Blaine standing in the open door, pain tugging at his features as his eyes started to well up. Kurt knew he needed to say _something_, but he couldn't get him mouth to form any words. Blaine turned and left abruptly, leaving Kurt and a laughing Sebastian in the bathroom.

"I knew he'd be jealous." Sebastian said proudly before turning to Kurt, "Sorry, babe. You've got a bad case of gay face. I was just trying to get Blaine jealous by seeing me with another guy, and it worked!" He patted Kurt's shoulder, "Don't cry. I'm sure you'll grow out of your face _some_ day. Remember, there's always plastic surgery." With that, he left.

Kurt's legs suddenly couldn't support his weight anymore, causing him to fall against the wall and slump to the floor. Blaine must hate him now… Kurt didn't even know why Blaine had liked him in the first place. Sebastian was right… The few tears turned into a full on bawling session. He heard someone come into the room with him, but he didn't open his eyes. He just continued crying, even when he felt someone trying to get him to stand. "Come on, Kurt. We're gonna go home, okay?" His brother's voice was laden with worry, "He told me you were up here." Kurt apparently was blubbering Blaine's name over and over again. Kurt had to make it right again. He wasn't sure if Blaine would believe him or not, but he had to fix this. Blaine was starting to make him feel better… He couldn't imagine not having Blaine in his life because of a stupid mistake. Kurt didn't _want _to kiss Sebastian… But ultimately, it was Kurt's fault. He shouldn't have taken those pills with alcohol.

Finn set Kurt in the backseat of what looked to be Puck's car. His assumption was confirmed when Puck came and sat in the passenger seat. Kurt ignored their talking as he curled in on himself. Blaine deserved better than Kurt anyway. Maybe it was for the best that nothing more happened between them. Kurt was a ticking time bomb, set to self-destruct… He'd just be taking Blaine down with him, and that just wasn't fair. With that thought, he'd set his decision. He wouldn't take Blaine or anyone down with him. He had to distance himself from everyone so that they wouldn't get hurt because of him… Kurt couldn't handle it if they did. The first few houses of his neighborhood came into view before everything went black.

**===========================gLee==============================**

**What did you all think? Let me know. :) Spring Break for me is this coming week, so I'll hopefully be able to get out more updates!**

**Songs Used:**

It's My Life – Bon Jovi

Firework – Jake Bruene, Kurt Schneider

Falling – The Civil Wars

Scream & Shout – will. , Britney Spears

**Also, I forgot to put the name of the song I used in the last chapter:**

Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want - Clayhill


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt did not see Blaine in school Monday… Nor did he see him on Tuesday… Or Wednesday… Or Thursday. Finn had drilled him about what had happened the night of the party, not that Kurt could answer him even if he'd wanted to. Kurt was out of his head most of the time, floating on a cloud of nothingness where nothing could hurt him. Not the knowledge of his father, wasting away at the hospital with each day worsening his chances of recovery, not the fact that Blaine had blatantly ignored his phone calls… _Nothing._ Kurt hadn't been sober since the morning after the infamous party in Westerville. He'd woken up sandwiched between Puck and Finn at Puckerman's house, dreadfully aware of the aching hole tearing away at his chest.

The first tendrils of light filtered through his blinds, burning his sleep-deprived retinas. Kurt pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, fighting against the sleep that so desperately wanted to claim him… He couldn't sleep though. Sleeping is when the nightmares came, and he wasn't too keen to experience those again.

Sighing, Kurt stood and walked over to his closet. He pulled on a pair of his famous skinny jeans that were looser that the last time he'd worn them and topped it with a maroon hooded sweatshirt. He'd just run a hairbrush through his hair when Carole called him downstairs. Kurt popped four pills instead of three and then grudgingly made his way down into the kitchen. Carole was flipping a pancake on the griddle when she turned and smiled at Kurt, though he could see the gesture was strained. Having his father in the hospital put a ton of stress on his stepmother. He figured that was why she hadn't noticed Kurt's problem… She most likely attributed his strange, withdrawn behavior to the fact that his only living parent was lying unconscious in the hospital.

"Kurt, honey? Would you like something to eat?" Carole placed the stack of pancakes on the table just when Finn came tromping through the room.

"Thank _God._ I'm starving!" He declared, plopping down in a chair and digging into the food.

Kurt felt his stomach turn at the sight, "No thanks, Carole."

Usually, his stepmother would just nod and go back to what she was doing, but not this time, "Kurt, you _need_ to_ eat._" Her tone was one of motherly concern, "You're skin and bones. If your father could see you-"

That was it. Kurt couldn't take it anymore, "But he _can't_ see me, now _can_ he?" He exploded, causing a hurt look to come from Carole and Finn to drop his fork in surprise, "He can't because he's never going to wake up!" Kurt cried.

Carole's lip began to tremble before she turned on her heel and left the room. Kurt stumbled a few steps back, falling against the wall. He stared down at his shaking hands. Kurt heard a chair scrape along the linoleum before a hand squeezed his shoulder. A second later, it was gone. Kurt silently went and grabbed his backpack and left the house. He sat in his car until Finn walked out, visibly upset. Neither boy said a word the entire drive to school. Finn kept fiddling with the radio, but Kurt couldn't care less. All he wanted was to disappear. Kurt heard Finn's ringtone sound as they neared the school. They were a good hour early, but it didn't matter to them.

"Rachel said they're holding a morning glee meeting and to go to the choir room as soon as we get there." Kurt nodded, not letting his eyes leave the road. He parked the car and then both made their way to the choir room, again in silence.

When they walked in, there were only a few others there. Of course there was Rachel who was talking to an annoyed looking Brad at the piano, Quinn was yawning in the corner as she watched Santana fix Brittany's hair. Artie rolled in behind them, saying a quick, "Hey," before going over to Sam.

Kurt went and sat at the top of the risers, wrapping his arms around his waist as he watched the rest of the New Directions come in. He wasn't expecting to see a pair of honey-colored eyes show up in the room. The glee club suddenly went silent, as if everyone knew what had happened. When they'd talked about it before, Kurt didn't correct them. The entire glee club assumed Kurt had cheated on Blaine, even thought they weren't officially together, and that was why Blaine hadn't been to school for so long. None of them had even _asked _Kurt if what had happened was true. No one knew the truth… That the Sebastian prick had forced himself on an intoxicated Kurt right in front of Blaine to make the other boy jealous. Kurt couldn't think on that night for it made him physically ill to remember the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine looked rough, and Kurt hated that he was the reason for the tired look on his face. Blaine walked over to Mr. Schuester and said something to him before the teacher nodded and gave him a smile. Kurt watched as he went over to the band and said something to them before walking to the center of the room, "This song is for someone… I think they'll know who they are." With that, the music started and Blaine began belting out the lyrics.

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

He was staring right at Kurt with a hurt look on his face and Kurt had to hold back his tears.

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

'_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_No apologies _

_He'll never see you cry _

_Pretend he doesn't know _

_That he's the reason why _

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning _

_Now I heard you moved on _

_From whispers on the street _

_A new notch in your belt _

_Is all I'll ever be _

_And now I see, and now I see, and now I see _

_He was long gone _

_When he met me _

_And I realize the joke is on me _

Blaine had no idea how right he was when he sang those lyrics. Kurt had been high as a kite when he'd first seen him…

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

'_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in _

_That you never loved me or him or anyone or anything _

_Yeah, 'cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

'_Till you put me down oh _

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I'd never been _

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble _

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

'_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Kurt couldn't cover up the sob that erupted from his chest. It was true though… Kurt _was_ trouble, and Blaine was right to stay away from him. He gathered his bag and all but ran from the room.

The halls were significantly crowded by then, so reaching the bathroom was a task in it of itself. Once there, he fell to his knees and retched into the toilet, the sobs not stopping as he fell against the side of the stall. If he thought anyone would believe him, he'd tell them the truth, but it wouldn't matter. Kurt wouldn't get the time of day. Judging by the looks he received during Blaine's performance, the glee club had chosen their side. The bell rang a while later, and soon the noise outside muted. Kurt flushed the toilet, but stayed on the floor, sucking in deep breaths that formed into broken cries. The door to the bathroom opened and Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth to keep whomever was there with him from hearing him. He heard a few sniffles before the boy outside the stall fell into a full on crying jag. Figuring he wouldn't be heard over it, Kurt let himself let out the choking sob that was bubbling in his throat. The noise outside stopped and Kurt cursed himself for being so stupid. He figured the cat was out of the bag, so he didn't bother covering his cries. Kurt didn't think that the person would knock on the door. He thought they'd feel awkward or something and just leave him be. _Unfortunately_, Kurt hadn't locked the stall and the door creaked open. Kurt didn't bother looking to see who was there, too embarrassed to do so. Instead, he just covered his face in shame. Whoever was there kneeled in front of him and tried to pry his arms away from his face, "Kurt?"

That voice… Kurt looked up to see red-rimmed, hazel eyes staring at him with a mix of confusion and hurt. Kurt pulled away, sobbing like a damn sniveling child. He stood and tried to get past Blaine so he could leave, but the shorter boy blocked his way, "P-please let me go." Kurt choked out, trying to press past the shorter boy to no avail, "P-_please_, Blaine."

"Why are _you_ upset?" Blaine's voice was soft, but held a sort of resentment that made Kurt feel ill once more.

"I-I… You won't believe me… N-no one gave me the ch-chance to explain." Kurt blubbered as he uselessly pushed against Blaine's chest, wanting nothing more than to leave. Being stuck in the stall was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic.

"What happened then?" Blaine questioned, taking Kurt's wrists in his hands, so Kurt couldn't push him away.

Kurt let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, feeling the other boy tense slightly, "I didn't know what was happening… I-I was walking into the bathroom and _he_ was there. He-he _forced_ himself on me, taking advantage of the fact that I was drunk. I d-didn't know what was happening and, _God _Blaine; I _tried_ to push him away. Then you saw and- I-I…" Blaine's hands relinquished their hold on Kurt's wrists, moving to wrap Kurt in an embrace, "He said he w-was trying to make you jealous and that there was no way he'd be interested in someone ugly like m-me. Not that I gave a shit if he wanted me or not." Kurt pulled away to see Blaine had tears streaming down his face, "I only ever wanted you."

"What didn't you tell me earlier, Kurt? Why didn't you tell _someone?_" Blaine asked desperately, wiping at the tears that were pouring from Kurt's eyes.

"They'd made their decisions without even asking me what happened… I saw no point in trying to change their minds." Kurt looked down despondently, "And I did try to call you…"

"I'm sorry," Kurt furrowed his brow, looking up at Blaine, "I should have asked you what happened, or answered the phone… It was just that it looked pretty clear to me."

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be sorry. Just, kiss me?" His voice was unnaturally small, thinking Blaine would push him away, disgusted. On the contrary, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and pulled him in. The second their lips touched, it was as if for the first time in a week he could _breathe._ Blaine pressed him against the bathroom stall, letting his hands tangle in Kurt's hair, deepening the kiss as Kurt gasped at a particularly rough tug. They pulled away after a while, both panting as they rested their foreheads together. Kurt thought he heard Blaine murmur something under his breath, but he thought he could just be imagining it, "What?"

Blaine kept his hands on either side of Kurt's face, searching his eyes for _something,_ "I didn't think it was possible." He whispered.

Kurt blushed under the intensity of his eyes, "You didn't think _what_ was possible?" Kurt asked, his voice just as low.

"To fall in love after so little time."

Kurt could swear his heart stopped for a second. Did Blaine mean that about him? Blaine… Blaine _loved_ him? "You-you love…?" Kurt couldn't even get the words out of his mouth.

"I love you, Kurt. I think that's why it hurt so badly when I thought you were with Sebastian that night." Blaine admitted. He was waiting for Kurt with an expectant expression. After a few minutes, his face fell.

_Shit_. Kurt was supposed to say something back. He said the only thing that he knew was true, "I love you too." The brightest grin exploded out of Blaine's face. He dove in and planted another passionate kiss, "God, I love you." Kurt breathed happily. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him from the bathroom out into the halls.

"Put your car keys in your locker and tell Finn they're in there." Blaine said in a rush as he pulled him through the halls. Kurt nodded though Blaine didn't see. They made it to Kurt's locker and it took him a few tries to unlock it since his fingers were shaking with anticipation. He had a feeling about where they were going… More _importantly_ what they would do once there. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's, steadying it so he could put in the combination. Kurt set his keys in plain sight before shutting it and texting Finn his combo and that he was leaving school. Kurt looked up at Blaine when he was done and then they were off.

The ride to Blaine's house was full of sexual electricity. Their hands were intertwined between them, squeezing every once in a while. Finally, they made it to Blaine's house. Both boys scrambled out of the car and into the house, practically running up to Blaine's room in their haste. Blaine shut his door behind them, pressing Kurt against it as he rolled his hips into Kurt. His whole body shuddered with pleasure as Blaine once again claimed his mouth, slipping in his tongue so it could roll and work with Kurt's. Blaine fitted his hands between their bodies and unzipped Kurt's hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal his slightly toned, pale chest. Suddenly self-conscious, Kurt shrunk in on himself. He knew he'd been getting skinnier, he could practically _see_ his ribs. Blaine pulled Kurt's arms away from his torso, pressing wet kisses down his chest to his navel and back up to Kurt's neck, "_Beautiful._" He breathed against his skin. Kurt flushed, nervously working at the buttons of Blaine's shirt until he just gave up and pulled it over his head. Blaine unbuttoned his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before he stepped out of them. He gave Kurt a calculating glance before working on the three buttons of Kurt's skinny jeans. Once free of the constricting material, Blaine led him over to his bed. They both lay side-by-side, close enough that their bodies were touching. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair before letting his hand glide down and across his side, raising goosebumps in his wake before toying with the elastic waist of Kurt's boxer-briefs. Kurt gave a slight nod, and Blaine pulled the material down. Blaine tugged off his own boxers before hovering over Kurt, kissing him deeply. Their erections slid against each other, eliciting a breathy moan to fall from Blaine's lips.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt whimpered as he bucked up into the other boy, seeking some sort of contact. Blaine understood. Reaching down between them, Blaine stroked Kurt's length. Kurt's eyes squeezed shut as he arched his back into the touch. Feeling such overwhelming need, Kurt stretched over and pulled out the drawer of Blaine's nightstand. Blindly, he snatched out the small bottle of lube and a condom. They never talked about it, but Kurt wanted Blaine to top the first time. He just wanted to feel _all _of him. Blaine got the message as he started to squeeze the clear substance on his fingers. Kurt's phone started to vibrate on the table next to them, but he chose to ignore it seeing as though Blaine had just pressed one finger inside of him. Kurt bit down on his lip as Blaine inserted another finger next to the one already inside him, kissing the insides of his thighs as he did so. Once again, his phone went off. Frustrated, he grabbed the damn thing and flung it across the room. Soon, Blaine had filled him with three fingers, stretching him in preparation. Kurt could feel Blaine crooking his fingers, angling his hand just so… "_Holy shit!_" Kurt cried out, pressing his head back into the pillows as his fingers clenched in the sheets. Blaine looked up with a smug smirk on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and tossed the condom at him. Without needing any prompting, Blaine pulled his fingers out and ripped open the package with his teeth and slid the latex over his length. Kurt watched as he lined himself up and then looked to Kurt. As an answer to his unasked question, Kurt pulled him into a hard, sloppy kiss. Kurt felt the tip of Blaine's erection at his entrance before Blaine started to push forward. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Blaine stopped once he was fully inside so Kurt could adjust. After about a minute, Kurt let out a breathy, "Okay," into Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled out almost all the way, before plunging back inside. Kurt let out a small grunt, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back to hold him closer.

They kept up a steady pace. Kurt had to clench his teeth to keep in the noise threatening to erupt from the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's shoulder, biting slightly at the flesh, "Don't hold back, Kurt. I want to hear you."

With Blaine's _permission_ of sorts, Kurt let out a loud moan when Blaine angled his hips just so, brushing against that bundle of nerves that made everything amazing. _Apparently_, Kurt was pretty loud, not that it bothered either party. Kurt could tell he was close, "Blaine, I'm-" He was cut off when Blaine reached between them and started to stroke Kurt's hardness.

"I'm close too." Blaine groaned, pressing himself in even _deeper_ if that were possible. Soon, Kurt came with a cry, followed shortly by Blaine who fell on top of Kurt, breathing heavily.

"That was-" Kurt panted.

"Perfect." Blaine finished, pulling out and taking off the condom. "It was perfect." He repeated, falling back next to Kurt and curling up by his side.

Kurt let his fingers run through Blaine's curls that had come loose from their gelled prison, "You're going to have to let me do something about this hair of yours." Kurt said. He smiled when he felt Blaine chuckle against his chest. Kurt's phone rang once more, "_Really?_" Kurt, aggravated, got out of the bed and grabbed him phone. Blaine gave him a questioning look, but Kurt silenced him with a kiss when he went back and sat on the bed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he answered his cell, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" A man on the other line asked.

There was a strange feeling in his stomach, "Y-yes?"

"We've been trying to contact you," There was a short pause, "Are you in a public place, or driving sir?"

Kurt's breathing picked up, tears springing to his eyes, "N-no." He answered.

There was a sigh, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**==============================gLee=================================**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Our power went out today, so I'm glad I'm even able to update tonight! Luckily it came back on, and I'm hoping it'll stay that way. I'm going to hurry up and close this A/N just in case it goes out again due to the weather! Let me know what you thought! :) Come What May tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine watched as Kurt let the phone fall from his ear, "Kurt?" He asked worriedly, turning Kurt to face him, "What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt said nothing. He only blankly stared at something past Blaine with unfocused glasz eyes. Blaine placed a hand on either side of Kurt's face, trying in vain to capture Kurt's gaze, "You have to tell me what's going on." He pleaded. Kurt started to murmur under his breath, far too low for Blaine to be able to make any of the words out, "You're scaring me, Kurt. Please…" The dial tone on Kurt's cell started to sound, so Blaine picked it up and hung up. He looked to the last call and saw that it was from Lima General… That could only mean one thing, "Kurt? Is your dad okay?" That certainly got a reaction from the too pale boy in front of him.

Kurt let out a choked whimper, scrunching up his face as if he were in pain as he wrapped his arms tightly around his torso, making himself impossibly small, "No, no, no, no. Please." Kurt spoke to himself.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest, holding him tightly as Kurt shook, "It's okay, it's okay." Blaine cooed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair, "Shh,"

"B-Blaine." Kurt cried, moving his arms so that they were clinging to Blaine's back tightly, "H-h-he's-" Kurt wasn't able to say any more as he burst out into awful, heart wrenching sobs, clutching him tightly enough to leave bruises, not that Blaine cared. Tears flowed down his face to see the boy he loved in such anguish. Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, "P-please, B-Blaine…"

"What is it? What do you want, Kurt? I'll do anything."

"M-make it s-stop, it _hurts._" Kurt begged, shaking against Blaine's chest with the intensity of his cries.

Blaine was at a complete loss. He didn't know _how_ to make it better. He didn't… "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know what to do." He hated himself for admitting it, but he didn't know what to say. All he could do was hold the broken boy in his arms and hope to keep him together. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Eventually, Kurt's sobs quieted down, only the occasional hitching of breath could be heard. Blaine laid Kurt down, kissing his forehead before climbing off the bed. He grabbed Kurt's underwear and pulled the clothing up his legs, then pulled on his own. Blaine went and grabbed two pairs of sweatpants. One, he put on himself, and the other he pulled onto Kurt. The whole while, Kurt laid stagnant, silent tears pooling in the hollows beneath his eyes. It looked to be about noon outside, so Blaine went and closed the curtains, incasing the room in darkness. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed and crawled in next to Kurt. He pulled the covers over them both, but gave Kurt his space. Blaine lay so he was facing Kurt. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered. Without a word, Kurt turned and grasped onto Blaine, pressing his face into his neck. Blaine could feel that he was still crying, but said nothing more. He just acted as an anchor for Kurt to latch onto, praying to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that everything would get better.

Blaine must have drifted off, because when he awoke, the sounds of his parents screaming were easily heard downstairs. He blinked his eyes open to see that Kurt wasn't next to him, but sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. Blaine shuffled over, sliding off the bed to sit next to him, "Kurt?" The pallid boy sat unmoving with his bag opened next to him. It was then that he noticed Kurt was rolling an orange bottle between his palms in a seemingly mindless way, "What is that?" He asked worriedly.

Kurt threw the empty bottle weakly against the wall, his head lulling back against the mattress, "I's 'kay B'aine." He slurred, staring at Blaine dreamily, "Was a dream. _'ad_ to be." Kurt's addled mind tried to reason.

"_Shit,_" Blaine cursed, pulling Kurt's body towards the bathroom. He set him in the bottom of the tub, unplugged the drain and set the shower to cold so he could shock Kurt's system, "Kurt?" Blaine tapped his cheeks lightly, trying to get the boy's dilated eyes to focus on him, "Kurt, honey? Baby, how much was in that bottle?" Kurt's eyes began to close, "_No_," He said forcefully, shaking Kurt's shoulders until Kurt opened his eyes once more, "How many did you take?"

Kurt scrunched up his face in thought, "Sev'n. Jus' sev'n…"

Blaine ran back into the room and grabbed the bottle to see if there was a label on it, seeing none, he raced back and fell to his knees beside the tub, "What was in here?" He took Kurt's chin in his hands and moved the bottle in front of his face, "What did you take?"

"C-codeine." Kurt muttered, going pale before lurching forward and spilling his guts out.

When Kurt started to shake, Blaine rubbed his back lightly, "Sh, Kurt. You're going to be okay." Blaine's mother, being a well-respected doctor, had taught him a few things. He knew that Kurt wouldn't die from the amount he took, but Blaine would have to watch him carefully.

Kurt wiped his mouth, looking up at Blaine through a fringe of water-darkened bangs, "B'aine, please don' tell my dad," He pleaded, lower lip quivering, "He's s-sick." Blaine couldn't stop the tears from falling as he looked down on the poor boy. Kurt reached out a cold, wet hand and cupped Blaine's face, "Don' cry. I'love you." He said certainly.

Blaine nodded his head, tears still falling, "I love you too, Kurt. I'm going to keep you safe." When Kurt began to shiver, Blaine turned off the shower and wrapped the thin boy in a large, fluffy robe before scooping him up and depositing him on the bed. He pulled Kurt to his chest, holding him tightly. Soon, Kurt's breaths evened out and he fell asleep. Blaine winced when he heard a loud crash coming from downstairs followed by cursing. Blaine looked down at Kurt, his face still distorted in anguish even in sleep. He bit his lip, staring at the ceiling. Blaine wasn't sure when it happened, but he had fallen so hard for Kurt, to see him in pain hurt Blaine as well. He began to silently hum a tune, hoping to sooth the boy next to him before softly singing the words.

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_Be strong and hold my hand_

_Time becomes for us, you'll understand_

Blaine went back to humming as Kurt roused from his sleep, blinking and looking up at Blaine, "It wasn't a dream, was it…" Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he tightened his hold on Kurt as the other boy wept into his shirt. He'd find some way to fix this… But _how?_

**==========================gLee============================**

**Come What Klaine! I was literally crying last night watching Glee! Anyway, let me know what you thought about this sad, sad chapter. Any suggestions are welcome! :)**

**Song used:** The Light Behind Your Eyes – My Chemical Romance


	10. Chapter 10

Lost in his own mind. That is what Kurt was. It was as if he was face down in a pool, _floating._ He knew that at some point he'd have to turn over to breath… But he'd forgotten how. Poor Blaine was trying to help, but Kurt knew the truth. He couldn't be helped. Kurt was damaged goods and it was unfair for him to hold Blaine back from living his life. At this point, Kurt was only just existing… Taking up space by Blaine's side when he knew perfectly well he hadn't deserved that spot.

_Selfish. _ Kurt knew he was being selfish… But for the life of him, he couldn't untangle himself from the perfect boy lying next to him. Blaine let out an adorable groan as he shifted, unconsciously pulling Kurt closer to him and nuzzling his face into his hair. He loved him. That was one of the only real things he could hold onto. Just like Blaine had said, he couldn't believe it was at all possible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time… But he guessed he'd always known ever since he'd seen those golden eyes looking down on him in the hallway after he'd passed out that day several weeks ago. It seemed like a lifetime since then.

Reality seemed like a concept. Something not truly real as he was lying, swaddled up next to the boy he loved. All of the things outside their little haven felt like living things. Tangible. If he were to reach out and touch something, he'd be thrust back into the real world… And Kurt wasn't so sure he was ready for that. The real world was the fact that Kurt was too busy having sex to answer his phone… The fact that his father was dying while he was having an orgasm… The fact that he was now an orphan. He was then reminded of Carole and Finn. Would they carry on without him? Kurt couldn't go back into that house… The thought of walking into his house and knowing he'd never be engulfed in a big bear hug, or not being able to sit with his father and pretend to watch the game just so they could try to bond, knowing that the house would no longer have that lingering scent of motor oil that made it feel like home. Kurt fought off the tears that were spilling over his cheeks. He'd cried enough. Kurt wished more than anything he could turn it all off.

He decided then that he would turn it off, if only on the outside. It may kill him little by little inside, but he'd vanish the pain from his mind. He could suffer in silence so long as Blaine wasn't affected by it. He knew the boy was persistent and intuitive, so he'd have to be careful. Firstly, he'd give him an out. Kurt would give him the opportunity to walk away, guilt free. If he doesn't take the offer, Kurt will put his inner turmoil on mute and pretend everything was peachy. He could do that… Couldn't he? Kurt looked up at Blaine, his face so peaceful and beautiful in sleep. The way his dark, thick lashes fanned out so softly in the hollows of his eyes and the few curls that pulled away framed his handsome face. Kurt knew he could do it, if not for him, then for Blaine. Sacrifices were always made in the name of love.

Blaine grumbled something under his breath before opening his eyes, "Hey," He murmured, smiling.

Kurt mustered up all of his strength and returned the smile, "Hey," He repeated. Blaine looked about ready to talk, but Kurt hushed him with a finger, "I-I know you probably feel like you have some sort of… _responsibility_ towards me-" Blaine tried to cut him off, but Kurt needed to get this out, "But I want you to know, that I'm giving you a free pass. I don't want you to think that you have to stay with me just because-"

This time, Blaine didn't quiet his protests, "Kurt, I _love_ you." He said, holding Kurt's chin so he couldn't avert his eyes, "I don't say that to just anyone. And… And I know you said it back." His golden orbs lost some of their vibrancy as he felt some sort of doubt towards Kurt's words.

He had an opportunity right there. It was just within reach, and all Kurt had to do was say those few words, _'I don't love you'_. Kurt could free Blaine, but at the same time, he'd no doubt hurt him. "I-" Kurt choked on his words. He couldn't say it… The words literally would not come out, "I d-… I love you." He said finally, "But-"

Blaine shook his head, "No buts. Love is like oxygen - love is a many splendored thing - love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" He quoted Moulin Rouge in a sing-song voice.

"Well if you're saying Christian's lines, I supposed that would make me Satine." He put on his most believable quirky smile, though he could quickly tell Blaine could see through it.

The other boy played along though, "Well, you _do_ have the same flawless, pale skin."

Kurt couldn't help but blush, "You know, she dies in the end." He reminded him seriously, watching as Blaine worked to school his features, though there was a flash of fear before it was gone.

Blaine shrugged, "In the movie, Christian _couldn't_ do anything to save her." He said just as seriously and at the same time, making an implication that he'd be there to save Kurt. Blaine looked over to the clock, sighing. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. You sleep for a while longer if you want and then you can borrow some of my clothes… We should probably figure some things out." Kurt knew what he meant when he said that they needed to figure some things out… Meaning Carole, Finn… and everything else. Kurt nodded and Blaine leant down to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, causing them to tingle. He got up and made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the vent. Kurt laid there for a while, not being able to leave the warmth of the bed and step out into the cold world.

"Why don't _you _tell him, _dear?_" A woman's voice said in thick sarcasm.

There was a sharp knock at the door, "Blaine, I'm coming in. I trust you're decent." A deep male's voice filtered through the door before the knob started to turn. Kurt's eyes bulged wide as he hastily threw the covers over his head. "Son, it's nearly _noon._ It's not proper for a boy your age to be sleeping so late in the day. Now, your mother and I need to speak to you." Suddenly, the sheets were ripped off him, revealing an older man sharing the same hazel eyes as Blaine. Except this man's eyes were narrowed and his face was distorted in anger, "Who the _hell _are _you?_" He yelled, causing Kurt to cower back. The man snatched his wrist and yanked him from the bed, pinning him to the wall, "_Answer_ me!" He spat.

"K-Kurt-t," He tried to talk, but who he could only assume is Mr. Anderson was shaking him.

Suddenly a door opened and Blaine ran out, "_Kurt!_"

Mr. Anderson released Kurt from his relentless hold and allowed Kurt to slump to the floor at his feet, "What the hell is this, Blaine? Explain yourself." He gritted out at his son.

Blaine sidestepped his father and dropped to the floor next to Kurt, running his hand through his hair, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt." He spoke confidently, though his nervous eyes betrayed his bold words.

The elder Anderson scoffed, "Of all the boys you could have chosen from, you picked this scrawny little _runt?_" He asked incredulously.

A small woman scurried into the room, fixing the tight bun of dark hair on top of her head. She sniffed primly, "Why does it smell like the _poor_ in here?" She glared down at Kurt, "Blaine, what did we say about taking in strays? We wouldn't let you keep that puppy, so why do you think you could take in a _person?_" Kurt ducked his head towards Blaine, trying to keep out of the scrutinizing woman's sight.

"He isn't some _stray._ Kurt is my boyfriend… And I _love_ him."

Mrs. Anderson huffed, "Well, be that as it may, I don't want him to be seen here… So take him back to wherever you got him."

"The _pound._" Mr. Anderson muttered under his breath, close enough for Kurt to hear, "Blaine, your mother and I are going on a business trip and will be leaving within a few hours. She is going to a conference in Seattle and I'm going to be in Tampa. We'll be gone for a few weeks, so I trust you can hold down the fort until we come home." Blaine nodded, "Good. And don't invite_ lower _people into our house again, boy." With that, Blaine's parents exited the room to pack.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor in silence for a while, "I'm sorry." Blaine apologized, seeming ashamed.

Kurt shook his head, "Don't be. It's nothing I haven't heard before more or less."

Blaine sat back against the wall, "They have no real way to check up on me…" He started, taking Kurt's hand and holding it between his own, "So you are welcome to stay for as long as you want." He offered.

Kurt bit his lip slightly, "That actually sounds perfect." He let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder, "I just need to talk to Carole and Finn…"

Blaine nodded against his hair, giving his hand a light squeeze, "I'll be right there with you." He promised before pulling Kurt up. Kurt was glad he had Blaine. He wasn't sure he could face Carole and Finn alone.

**==========================gLee=============================**

**Another fairly short chapter! Haha. I hope that you all liked it though! Let me know if you did, or if you didn't. Suggestions are always welcome! :)**

**Oh, if anyone wants to follow me on tumblr: **lepadamoose

** twitter: **LPatt19


	11. Chapter 11

"Kurt?" Blaine turned to see a short woman rushing towards the couple. Her dark hair was tousled and her warm eyes were red-rimmed. He could only assumed she was Kurt's stepmother. She gave Blaine a questioning glance before engulfing Kurt in her arms. Somehow, the tables turned and it was Kurt who was the one holding a sobbing Carole. Blaine watched his boyfriend's neutral expression; there was no spark or hint of any emotion in the pale blue depths. He wore a mask of indifference as he comforted the trembling woman. Blaine looked down the hall from where Carole came to see Finn leaning heavily against the wall, his fists clenched at his sides and a pained look on his face.

"It's okay, Carole." Kurt calmed the near hysterical woman, rubbing small circles on her back.

She pulled away slightly, wiping at her eyes, "Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I-I should be the one comforting you."

_Yes, you should be._ Blaine thought.

Kurt shook his head and pulled her back into his chest, "I'm fine, Carole."

_No, you're not!_ Blaine's inner voice screamed at the pale boy.

Carole once again pulled away, trying to straighten her hair out and put herself together, "I," She paused to clear her throat, "I have s-some things that I-I need to take care of…" Her breath hitched as she flitted past him, over to one of the desks.

Blaine moved to Kurt's side, slipping his hand into the taller boys and squeezing gently. Kurt looked over at him, his mask faltering slightly once their eyes met, but he quickly put it back in place when Finn approached. Finn opened and shut his mouth a few times, seeming to not have the words for what he wanted to say. Blaine knew the feeling. Kurt took pity on his attempts of trying to formulate words and instead, he put a hand on Finn's shoulder and nodded. Suddenly, Finn ducked down and pulled his brother into a hug. It was brief, but Blaine could tell Kurt had a harder time staying strong in their embrace. Kurt pulled away first, composing himself before speaking, "Listen, Finn. I-I'm going to stay at Blaine's house for a while. I just… I _can't_ be in that house." Kurt finished. Blaine could hardly detect the slight tremor in his voice.

Finn nodded and let out a deep breath, "I get it, dude."

"C-can you tell Carole for me? I have to go and get s-some clothes… and stuff." Kurt's voice started to waver. Blaine noticed Kurt seemed to be getting frustrated, though he felt like it was _internalized_ and he was feeling that way about something _he_ was doing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once again, feeling the way his fingers were trembling slightly as they interlaced with Blaine's.

Finn looked over to where his mother was filling out some sort of paperwork, "Yeah, I'll tell her." He agreed, "Just don't stop contact, okay? You're still my brother." Kurt gave Finn a watery smile before nodding and turning away. Blaine watched as Finn walked over to his mother and watched her filling out a clipboard full of papers.

Kurt stopped short when a gurney was pushed out of a room a few doors down. He stared at it, seeing the white sheet lying on a still form underneath. His glasz eyes flickered to the door number and then Blaine knew. Kurt impossibly turned paler as he lurched towards the bathroom. Blaine ran in after him just to see Kurt fall to his knees and empty his stomach into the toilet. He stooped to Kurt's level and massaged his shoulders, feeling them tense slightly. "Kurt?" The other boy didn't answer. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair and placed a kiss on his shoulder before standing, "I'll be right back." Blaine waited until Kurt acknowledged before he stormed out of the bathroom. He first went to Finn and told him to go watch Kurt before he went up to the desk where several nurses were bustling around. "_Hey,_" He got a short redhead's attention that he recognized as one of the people wheeling Burt out, "Is it common practice to wheel bodies out when the families of those people are _right outside in the hall?_" He practically screamed. The woman seemed startled, her sea green eyes widened. She sputtered, not knowing what to say. "You just pushed my boyfriend's _dead father_ out _right in front of him!_ Next time, fucking check to see if the patient's family is around before moving their dead body." Blaine growled, whipping around to come face-to-face with Carole, "I'm sorry, ma'am." Blaine apologized, wiping at the tears that were starting to form as he went back to the single bathroom. He walked in without bothering to knock and saw Kurt and Finn sitting side-by-side on the tile floor. Neither was speaking and didn't seem to have noticed Blaine's entrance, "Hey," Kurt looked up, "We can go now, if you want." Blaine offered his hand. Kurt stared at if for a moment before taking it and standing before helping Finn off the floor.

Kurt kept his hand in Blaine's as they left the hospital, not looking back. Kurt gazed out the window as the scenery sped by. Blaine took their interlocked hands and brought them up to his mouth, kissing Kurt's knuckles. Soon, they pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson residence. Kurt tensed as he fixed his eyes on an old truck in the driveway. Blaine could only assume it was Kurt's father's vehicle. He sighed, "Do you want me to go in and get some stuff?" Kurt nodded minutely, letting his eyes fall to his feet. Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to the pale boy's temple, "I won't be long." And with that, he took the key Kurt had given him and went inside.

He didn't linger. Blaine wandered around the house until he found what must be Kurt's room. The perfectly color coordinated décor was hard to miss. He went straight in and found a suitcase quite easily. Blaine began packing several sets of clothes before going into the bathroom and scooping up all of the hair products and skin creams he could find before lugging the bag downstairs and out to his car. Kurt was staring straight ahead, but once Blaine got into the car, he could tell Kurt had been crying. He took Kurt's hand once more and made the trip back to his house.

Blaine was pleased to see that both of his parent's cars were gone when they pulled up into the driveway. He cut the engine and turned towards the silent boy beside him. Kurt looked back at him and plastered the most painfully fake smile on his face. Blaine knew how hard Kurt was trying to stay strong, so he didn't call him on it. He returned the smile and got out of the car, Kurt following close behind. Blaine took Kurt's suitcase out of the back of his car and was about to bring it in himself, but Kurt came over and picked it up as Blaine closed the trunk.

The two boys went inside the large house and ended up settling on the couch in the den. Kurt leaned on him, tucking his head onto Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you." Kurt murmured.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but realized Kurt wouldn't be able to see it, "For what?"

Kurt sighed tiredly, "I heard you lay into the nurses for what they did."

Blaine bit his lip, "You did?"

"The whole hospital heard you, Blaine… But thank you for being there for me."

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "I'll be there for you as long as you want me… And maybe even if you don't." He let out a short chuckle.

"I'll always want you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine held Kurt that much tighter.

==============================gLee==============================

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice filtered through the closed bathroom door.

Currently, Kurt was huddled up against the wall next to the toilet. His entire frame was vibrating with chills and his hair was plastered to his forehead. All of his codeine was gone and he had nothing else to dull the ache in his chest. The withdrawal symptoms paled in comparison to the agony ripping at his chest. All of his emotions seemed heightened without the numbing sensation of the pills. Every thought sent a pang of self-hatred through his system, making him want to tear his skin away. Each thought of his father, of how he was being a burden on Blaine… If he'd never introduced his father to Carole, she and Finn would never have had to experience the pain of his loss. Blaine knocked on the door again, so he knew he had to say something before the other boy barged in. "I'm fine…" He said into the bowl.

Blaine knocked once more, "Can you open the door for me?" His voice was on edge. Kurt turned and pressed his back against the tile wall, reveling in the feeling of the coolness on his overheated skin. "Kurt, _please?_"

"You don't need to see this, Blaine." He called weakly.

He heard a thump and he guessed Blaine rested his head against the door, "I just want to help you. I don't understand _why_ you're sick and I want to check you out to see if we need to get you to a doctor." Blaine explained.

Kurt's chest tightened at the thought of going to the hospital. He couldn't go there. Unconsciously, Kurt began digging his nails into the tender skin at his wrists until he drew blood. Kurt bit his lip, considering finding a razor to do the job right, but he was just so faint. He could hardly keep his eyes open. His stomach flipped and he rolled his body to dry heave into the porcelain bowl. His head was pounding in time with his heart, making it hard to hear, "Blaine?"

Once his name fell from his lips, Blaine popped lock and hurried into the bathroom. He got to his knees in front of Kurt and held his face in his hands. He was saying something, but Kurt couldn't understand him. The thumping in his ears was too loud to make anything else out. Blaine wiped his sweaty bangs off of his forehead before moving and grabbing a washcloth. He ran it under the tap before going back and dabbing the cold cloth along Kurt's skin. Kurt let his forehead rest on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine wiped the cloth along the back of his neck.

He must have passed out because the next thing he registered was lying in a cold tub in just his boxers. Kurt flinched, trying to get out of the frigid water but he was being held down by two strong hands, "Kurt, you have to stay in here."

Kurt looked up with wide eyes to see Blaine holding him down in the painfully cold water. "B-B_laine_," He complained. It physically _hurt_ to be submerged in the bath, "H-hurt-ts."

Blaine's face was a mixture of sympathy and sadness, "I know honey, I know. You're body temperature went too high and we have to get it down, okay?" He stroked Kurt's hair comfortingly, pressing kisses to his face, "You'll be okay." He repeated over and over again, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of the fact more that he was trying to tell Kurt. The more he thought of it, he figured he _deserved_ the pain. He took the drugs and this is the consequence. Why would he deserve anything less? Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's forehead, "I think you're fine to get out." He said softly. When Kurt made no move to get out, Blaine tried to pull him out, thinking Kurt couldn't do it for himself. Little did he know, Kurt was using the fact that he was in pain lying in the water as a substitute to cutting. All he was able to focus on was the fact that he was uncomfortable, keeping his mind off the other awful things that usually floated around in his head. "Kurt." Blaine's voice was calculating. Kurt wouldn't look at him, opting for staring at the faucet, but he could feel Blaine's eyes burrowing into the side of his face, "Kurt, get out of the tub." Kurt angled his head minutely to the side, away from Blaine. Seemingly realizing what Kurt was doing, he physically manhandled him out of the tub.

"Blaine!" Kurt complained, trying to move around the boy once he was set on his feet. Blaine moved Kurt against the wall and placed both his hands on Kurt's shoulders. When Kurt finally let his eyes find Blaine's he immediately let them flicker to the floor. The realization and pain in his honey orbs was too much. He hated that Blaine had to feel that because of him. "Sorry." Kurt muttered because he didn't know what else to say. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, letting out a tired sigh. Kurt felt Blaine's hands trail down his arms until they were holding his wrists. He felt the pit of his stomach churn as Blaine rubbed his thumb along the scars that adorned his pale skin. Most likely noticing the red crescent marks on Kurt's wrist, Blaine brought the arm up and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

"You don't need pain, Kurt." Blaine whispered, pressing another feather-light kiss to Kurt's scars, "Don't use pain, use _me._" He offered. Kurt pulled away, shooting Blaine a questioning look, "Instead of hurting yourself, come to me. _Tell_ me what you're feeling and I will do everything I can to help you." Blaine stepped back and unplugged the drain, letting the water out, "Just don't hurt yourself any more than you already have… You don't deserve it."

Kurt cursed the traitor tears that fell from his eyes. Why couldn't he just be strong for Blaine? Kurt has always been weak… Blaine wrapped him up in a towel, pressing his body to Kurt's. He reveled in the warmth coming from the shorter boy as he pressed his cold lips to Blaine's shoulder. "_You_ don't deserve it." Kurt breathed against Blaine's skin. _Blaine_ was the one that didn't deserve Kurt unloading all his shit on him. It wasn't fair. No, Kurt needed to work some things out in his head and strengthen his resolve to put on the façade of being alright. He could do it around Carole, though Finn was a bit harder. Blaine was the only one who seemed to be able to break down Kurt's walls, but he _had _to rebuild them. He was doing this _for _Blaine…

They went back into Blaine's room and huddled under the many blankets. Blaine turned on _Mrs. Doubtfire_ and began talking along with Robin Williams in a British accent. "It was a run-by fruiting!" He grinned widely when Kurt chuckled lightly at Blaine for imitating the movie. Soon, the movie ended and both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

The next morning, Kurt woke early and decided it was time to go back to school. Blaine had stayed with him all weekend _and _Monday, and he knew that he'd stay with Kurt until he was ready to go back. Kurt wouldn't let Blaine's grades suffer because of him. And also, he didn't want Blaine to spend every minute with Kurt for fear of him becoming tired of spending all his time with Kurt and Kurt alone. He slipped out of bed and showered quickly, putting on a pair of jeans and a white button down with a maroon vest. Using the hair products Blaine had grabbed from his house, he went to work at coiffing his hair to perfection.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice drifted in from the bedroom. Kurt turned to see Blaine walking into the bathroom, sleepily wiping at his eyes and running a hand through his tangled curls, "What are you doing?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, turning to look back into the mirror, "Getting ready for school." He made his voice as nonchalant as he could, "I suggest you get ready too. We need to leave in twenty." He said as he moved Blaine into the bathroom before tossing an outfit inside for him. Blaine caught the clothes with confusion evident on his face. Kurt backed out and shut the door, seeking out his satchel.

Soon, Blaine emerged from the bathroom, his hair gelled and clothes donned. He eyed Kurt as he went to grab his own backpack, "Kurt, I don't think it's such a good idea for us to go to school today…"

"I told you, I'm _fine._" Kurt argued with an exasperated sigh. Blaine put a book into his school bag before looking back at Kurt. Kurt shrunk back slightly at the intensity with which he was looking at him, though he understood Blaine's hesitancy of Kurt deciding to go back to school. Kurt was struggling, he could admit that to himself, but he couldn't let anyone else become the wiser… especially not Blaine. He knew that he could go to Blaine, cry his eyes out in the other boy's arms and Blaine would be there for him, but Kurt didn't want to put that type of pressure on him. He didn't want Blaine to feel like Kurt was too reliant on him and leave. Even if Kurt was lying about being alright to everyone, Blaine still seemed to be able to know that Kurt indeed was not. That is why Kurt had to work extra hard to try and convince his boyfriend that he was fine, and the first step was going back to school. He walked over to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm fine." He repeated the lie, taking Blaine's hand, "We need to leave now."

Blaine was clearly conflicted, but nodded nonetheless. The two boys went out to Blaine's car and headed off to McKinley, hoping that the day would progress easily… Of course that wouldn't happen for Kurt.

**===========================gLee=============================**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Let me know what you thought of this chapter or what you'd like to see in later chapters! :)**

**There is a poll on my profile, so go vote to have a say in what I write next!**


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room to see that Finn was not among the rest of the group. Every head looked up when Kurt cleared his throat, each had various looks of confusion.

"Kurt, why are you here?" Quinn piped up, seeing as though no one else was saying much.

Mercedes jumped on board, "Yeah, Boo. I mean, didn't you want some time to… I don't know-"

"Sit around and mope about something that I can't change?" Kurt shot back harshly, probably too harshly, but he wasn't in the mood for questions. He immediately felt bad for snapping when Mercedes' face fell, "Sorry 'Cedes." He apologized. Blaine squeezed his hand lightly which seemed to get some attention from his glee mates.

Mr. Schue walked over and patted Kurt on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but failed, "We're all very sorry for your loss, Kurt. I think we'd all appreciate it if you'd relay the message to your stepmother and Finn for us." He gave a warm smile.

Kurt scuffed his boots on the floor, "I don't exactly live with Finn at the moment." He explained, counting down the seconds until the room burst into outrage.

And three, two, - "I can't believe how _selfish_ you're being!" Rachel stood and walked over to Kurt, getting in his face, "You left Finn and Carole all by alone after what happened?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, taking a step back from the short girl, "Lay _off,_ man-hands." Santana defended, which shocked Kurt.

Rachel huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "You don't think _they're_ upset _too?_ I'm _sure_ Car-"

"_Listen_, Berry!" Kurt exploded, pulling away from Blaine who didn't even try to restrain him, "Who in the _hell _do you think you are? Yes, I _know_ that Finn lost his stepfather and Carole lost her husband, but I lost my _dad!_" He practically screeched, tears welling behind his eyes as his walls started to crack, "My mom died when I was _eight years old_ and _all I had_ was my _dad_ and now he's dead. Both of my parents are_ dead _and I'm a fucking orphan!" The second he said that, the realization hit like a ton of bricks. He was an _orphan_… Both of his parents were gone.

Blaine must have sensed his discomfort because he pulled him into a tight embrace, doing exactly what Kurt hoped he'd do. "You need to learn when to keep your damn mouth closed." Blaine growled over Kurt's shoulder before ushering Kurt out the doors, "Don't let Rachel's ignorance pull you down, honey." Blaine murmured, caressing the skin at the base of his neck, "_Courage._" He whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. Just past Blaine's head, Kurt saw a letterman jacket rounding the corner.

His whole day had started off horribly and it wasn't shaping up to be much better. It was the first time Kurt had been out of Blaine's sight the entire day besides when they were in separate classes. Kurt would walk out of a class and Blaine would already be there. He suspected the other boy cut out of his classes early just to be there when Kurt got out. He'd been slightly annoyed at that fact, but now, he wished Blaine had been waiting for him when he got out of his class.

Instead of Blaine, he was greeted by an irritated Karofsky. The bulky football player gripped him tightly by the collar of his shirt and tugged him into the boys' bathroom before he could make a sound. There were a few guys in there that Karofsky glared at, "_Scram._" He growled causing the boys to flee the restroom. Kurt tried to pull away and follow them out, but Karofsky had a death grip on his shirt, "_Ah, ah, ah,_ Hummel." Karofsky pushed Kurt to the other side of the room.

His back slammed into the edge of one of the sinks, causing him to hiss in pain, "Karofsky-" Kurt was going to try to reason with the other boy, but he could see by the darkness in his eyes, he was in no mood to stop. Kurt inconspicuously slipped his hand into his pocket and randomly touched the screen in hopes of calling Blaine. He heard the phone ringing as Karofsky advanced on him. There was a voice, so Kurt knew he'd reached someone. "Karofsky, listen…" Kurt said loudly, hoping the person on the line would understand, "Just walk out of the _bathroom _now so I can leave and walk _down the hall_ to my _English class._" He said slowly, hoping the person on the phone had gotten the message. "You don't have to do this."

Karofsky cocked his head to the side, giving Kurt a look of feigned confusion as he stalked him, "Don't act like you don't want me." Karofsky pressed, moving into Kurt's personal space, "I know you've been fucking around with the hobbit…" Dave took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his hard-on, "Why don't you try a _real_ man instead?"

Kurt shuddered at Karofsky obscene offer, trying in vain to pull his hand away, "Blaine is more of a man than you will _ever_ be you pretentious douche!" Kurt regretted those words the second the fell from his lips.

Karofsky bared his teeth, shooting a hand up to grip Kurt's throat and press him up against the tiled wall, "_Oh_, kitty has claws… I like that." Dave pressed his lips onto Kurt's, biting harshly on Kurt's lower lip to gain entrance into his mouth.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Kurt didn't know who was there, but he silently thanked whoever it was. Karofsky whipped around before a fist was suddenly plowed into his face. Kurt was working on catching his breath, having most of his oxygen cut off by Karofsky's meaty hand. He looked up to see none other than Puck chasing Karofsky towards the door of the bathroom. "Yeah, you better run you _punk!_" The mohawked teen yelled at the retreating boy. He turned to look at Kurt, seeming awkward, "What the hell was that, man?" He questioned, walking over to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, spitting into the sink to get rid of the awful taste Karofsky left in his mouth, "How did you-"

"You called me." Puck cut him off, turning on the faucet of one of the sinks to wash the blood off of his fist. "I knew what bathroom you were talking about since we're both in the same English class."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip, "Thanks, Noah."

Puck shuffled around, seeming uncomfortable, "Kurt," He started, "What was Karofsky doing to you?"

He hadn't seen… Kurt could hide it from him. But, is that what he really wanted to do? He could possibly have someone on his side to help protect him. Kurt couldn't tell Blaine and Finn was out. He looked up and into Noah's cautiously concerned eyes before sighing. He couldn't do it. "He was just intimidating me… It was nothing."

Puck could clearly see past his lie, but didn't press it. Instead, he pulled Kurt into a strange 'man hug' and patted his back, "Okay, dude. Just, tell me if you need anything…"

Kurt smiled fondly at him, "Will do." He lied. Puck did a half shrug before letting himself out of the bathroom and leaving Kurt alone. Once Puckerman was gone, Kurt rushed to the sink and turned on the water, cupping his hands and washing out his mouth. He fell to his knees in front of the sink that was still pouring water, breathing heavily.

In a moment of desperation, Kurt reached for his cell phone, which he'd, dropped and called Brett. On about the fourth ring, he picked up, "'Sup?"

"Meet me by the bleachers, _now._" Kurt got out before hanging up, holding in the sob building in his chest. He got to his feet and practically ran out to the field to wait for Brett. He needed a fix.

================================gLee=====================================

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in the halls between classes, but he figured he had no reason to worry. What could possibly go wrong in a few minutes? He was working plugging in some numbers on his calculator when the door burst open and an out of breath Puck stumbled in. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together when the teen looked straight at him.

"Excuse me?" The teacher's shrill voice questioned, staring Puck down, "What is your business here?"

Puck blinked, "I'm, uh… Principal Figgins wants to see Blaine Anderson."

She seemed skeptical but nodded to Blaine to leave. Blaine gathered his things and followed Puck out the door, "Puck, what-"

He was silenced when Puck pulled him down a few halls and into the empty bathroom, "Shit." Puckerman cursed under his breath.

"Puck, what's going on?" Blaine asked, becoming more on edge since as the other boy paced back and forth.

"Hummel's not here…" He muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Hearing that, Blaine stepped forward and restrained Puck from creating a rut in the tile, "What is going on?" He repeated in staccato.

"I'll start from the beginning. So I was just minding my own business, trolling the halls when my cell rang," He started, continuing at Blaine's encouraging nod, "It was from Kurt, which was weird 'cause we don't really call each other or anything." Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, urging Puck to get to the point, "Anyway, he was talking to someone else, but it was like he was trying to get a message out to me or whoever else he was trying to call. He said something about Karofsky letting him go so he could leave the bathroom and go to English class. We're in the same class, so I knew where he was. I went to that bathroom Kurt was talking about and I saw Karofsky pressed all up in his space."

Blaine's eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, I know! I got him to leave, but…" He hesitated.

"But _what?_"

"It looked like he was… _kissing Hummel_."

Blaine was silent for a moment before turning on his heel, "I'm going to kill him."

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him back, "That's just what it looked like to me, dude. Kurt said he was just intimidating him, like, getting all up in his grill and shit." Puck explained.

"And you _believed_ him?" Blaine yelled incredulously.

Puck blanched, looking down, "I- Well, I…"

Blaine immediately felt bad, "Look, it's not your fault, okay? Kurt… Kurt sometimes hides important things from people, and if I hadn't seen something similar before I wouldn't know what to believe."

Puck raised an eyebrow, "You've seen Karofsky kiss Kurt before?"

Blaine shook his head, "I never caught him in the act, no. I just saw Karofsky leave the bathroom and Kurt was inside… There were signs, but Kurt denied everything."

"Do you think he went back to class?"

Blaine shrugged tensely, "Let me call him." He took out his phone and dialed Kurt's number, cursing when it went to voice mail.

A timid freshman boy walked into the restroom then. Puck didn't even look at the kid, he just pointed to the door, "Unless you want a swirly, fuck off." The poor boy ran out just like that. "I shouldn't have left him alone…"

Blaine shook his head, "Let's just go check to see if he's in his class." He offered, heading down the hall with Puck to find Kurt.

===============================gLee===================================

"Thanks." Kurt pocketed the drugs and walked away, popping the cap and taking three. Kurt was glad that he'd insisted on taking his car to school separate from Blaine for some since of normalcy. Now he was able to leave instead of wait for Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to see him, it was that he knew that Blaine would be able to tell something was different with him since he'd gotten his pills. He figured he'd send Blaine a text once he got back to the house just so he knew that Kurt was alright… or at least that he was safe. He just couldn't face going to his last classes, especially with the fact that Karofsky was in one of them.

Kurt pulled into the Anderson's driveway and cut the engine, just sitting there in the warmth of his car for a moment. The weightless feeling was pulling at his senses, as he got out of the car and drifted to the front door. Blaine had given him an extra key, so he went straight inside.

He heard a loud clatter followed by a high-pitched scream. Kurt whipped around, stumbling slightly as his vision fought to keep up, just in time to see a half naked woman rushing down the hall, her bottle dyed blond hair flipping behind her. Kurt should have left, he should have done _something,_ but the drugs had dulled his senses, making his moves lethargic. Mr. Anderson stomped into the front room where Kurt was still dumbly standing, his salt and pepper hair sticking up at all angles. His hazel eyes were alight with rage, "_You!_" His body finally caught up with his mind, letting him back away from the older man who was steadily advancing on him, clenching and unclenching his fists, "What the hell are you doing in my house?" He gritted out.

Kurt blinked rapidly, trying to formulate the correct words in his head to keep him safe. Red flags were going off as he stared at the elder Anderson and he knew he had to get out of there, and soon. "Blaine gave me a k-key so that I could get something I left before…" He said, edging towards the stairs that led to Blaine's room.

Blaine's father let out a sigh that was halfway to a growl before pointing a finger upstairs, "Hurry up." Kurt nodded, trying his hardest to not trip as he ascended the stairs, "And don't touch anything that isn't yours!" He called up the steps.

Kurt went into Blaine's room and stood there for a moment, not knowing what he should do. He was sure Mr. Anderson would be waiting for him downstairs, expecting to see Kurt coming down with something of his. Kurt went over and pulled out one of his shirts from the drawer of the dresser Blaine had cleaned out for him before walking out. Mr. Anderson tightened his robe as Kurt walked past him, keeping his eyes on his back until Kurt walked out the door.

Now, he could either go back to school or go back to his house… Neither sounded like something he wanted to do. Since Mr. Anderson had come home early from his business trip, he wouldn't be able to stay at Blaine's house anymore. Kurt got into his Navigator and pulled out of the driveway, following the familiar roads to his own house. Finn and Carole's cars were in the driveway, so he knew it would be more of an ordeal with him coming back, but he had nowhere else to go. Putting on a brave face, Kurt walked up the steps and put his hand on the knob. For a split second, he considered knocking, but instead he went straight in and announced his presence, "Finn? Carole?" He was immediately assaulted with the scent of lavender air freshener as he walked further into the now unfamiliar house. Everything was the same and yet, it wasn't… His father's favorite recliner still sat in front of the television with the same throw blanket lying on top of it, but the presence of home was not there. His _dad_ was not there. The fact that he no longer felt at home in his own house made him physically sick.

Carole came bustling around the corner, untying her hair as she spotted him, "Kurt, you're home!" She exclaimed, a grin forming on her face as she walked over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kurt plastered on a warm smile because that is what was expected.

Finn came around the corner, looking like he hadn't slept in a while. The second he saw Kurt, his eyes lit up just slightly, "Hey, dude." He greeted. Kurt gave a half smile as a response. He hated that he felt so uncomfortable, but playing pretend around Finn and Blaine was harder than it was for anyone else… Finn shuffled over, "You wanna play Xbox or something?" He questioned, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I think I'm just going to head to my room." Kurt walked past him, feeling the overwhelming emotions pressing against his throat. The codeine he'd gotten wasn't working as it usually did, keeping him in a numbing state. All it had done was throw off his coordination…

Kurt knew Carole was still downstairs, so he decided to go into… well it was just _her _room now. He opened the closet where his father kept his clothes only to see everything gone, stuffed into three large trash bags on the floor of the closet. A sob broke out without warning as he saw all of his dad's things stored away. Sitting on the highest shelf was one of his dad's baseball caps. Kurt stood on his toes and grabbed the brim, pulling it down and carefully cradling close to his chest. He brought the hat into his room and closed his door before falling on his bed and allowing the tears to flow freely. Kurt traced the letters embroidered into the cap, _'NYADA'._ It was always his dream to go there, so his dad had gone out and bought a hat with the school's acronym on it. He brought it to his face and breathed in his father's scent, committing it to memory for soon, the smell would be faded and he would no longer be able to breathe it in. Kurt took the hat and put it on his dresser before walking into the bathroom, turning on his iPod dock as he went.

The ache in his chest was worse than it's ever felt. Each breath he took was harder than the next. The oxygen snaked down his throat with each breath, burning like acid to fill his constricting lungs. His legs began to wobble dangerously as he continued to take in deep, gasping breaths, which quickly escalated into broken sobs. His eyes were dry as he watched himself fall apart in the mirror. There was almost a disconnect in his brain as he saw the boy in the mirror double over, as if in pain. He knew that who he was looking at was himself, but it was strange… As he looked in the mirror, the pale boy looked to be in immense _physical _pain, though it was the _emotional _turmoil that caused him to fall to his knees, no longer able support his own weight. As his mind began to slowly pull away, Kurt's body moved on muscle memory alone. He reached into the cabinet below the sink and grabbed the small black box from the very back. Opening the box, he pinched out a small, silver blade and immediately pressed it to the underside of his forearm. He hissed at the familiar sting as the sharp edge sliced through his alabaster skin. The blood beaded up to the surface and trailed down his arm at a glacier pace, steadily dripping to the floor.

He heard a knock at the door and he tensed, keeping the blade pressed to his skin, parallel to his first cut. "Kurt?" Carole's sweet voice came through the door.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Yes?" He was proud of himself for keeping his voice so steady.

"Finn and I are going to the grocery store, did you want to come or stay here?" She asked, oblivious to the fact that her stepson was mere feet away, tearing away at his skin.

"I'll stay." He said shortly, hoping she'd leave soon.

"Alright. We'll be back in about an hour."

Kurt waited until he heard the door downstairs pull shut before digging the blade in deeper.

=========================gLee===========================

"Damn it, Kurt. Answer the phone!" He spoke angrily to himself. He hadn't bothered going to the rest of his classes as he ran out into the parking lot. The first thing he noticed was the blatant empty spot next to his car where a large, black Navigator should have been parked. Blaine had tried calling the house phone while he was still inside the school only to find out from his father, who shouldn't have even been _home_, that Kurt had come there and then left. He got inside his car and sped off to the Hummel-Hudson house, figuring Kurt might have gone there.

Blaine pulled into the driveway and saw that Kurt's Navigator was parked in the driveway. He sighed in relief as he got out of his car and went to knock on the front door. After getting no response, he rang the doorbell and knocked once more. Frowning, he tested the knob only to see that it was unlocked. He walked inside, "Hello?" Receiving no answer besides loud music, he went up the stairs to Kurt's room.

_Am I the only one I know_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat_

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone_

"Kurt?"

_I've got a migraine_

_And my pain will range from up down and sideways_

_Thank God it's Friday _

'_Cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays_

'_Cause Sunday's are my suicide days_

There was a muffled sound causing Blaine's blood to run cold.

_I don't know why they always seem so dismal_

_Thunderstorms, cloud, snow, and a slight drizzle_

_Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed_

_Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head_

"Kurt!" He opened Kurt's door and rushed in, turning to see the bathroom door shut.

_Let it be said what the headache represents _

_It's me defending in suspense _

_It's me suspended in a defenseless_

_Test being tested by a ruthless examiner_

_That's represented best by my depressing thoughts_

Blaine shoved the door open, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Kurt was curled up on the bloodied tile, tears and blood smeared on his face as he let out gasping sobs.

_I do not have writers block_

_My writer just hates the clock_

_It will not let me sleep, I'll get some sleep when I'm dead_

_And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head _

He had something in his hands that he was trying to pry open, but his blood-covered hands were too slick. "_God-_" Blaine got down to Kurt's level, "Baby, what did you _do?_"

_Am I the only one I know_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat_

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone_

_But I know we've made it this far, kid_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

His voice coming out more accusing than he'd planned, but he was so _scared…_

_I am not as fine as I seem pardon_

_Me for yelling I'm telling you green gardens_

_Are not what's growing in my psyche_

_It's a different me_

_A difficult to be, stop feasting lumber down trees _

_Freeze frame_

Kurt let out a whimper, "Can't get it open!" He cried, struggling with the cap of an orange medicine bottle. Blaine immediately shot his hand out and pried the bottle from his boyfriend's grasp eliciting a scream from Kurt, "_**No!**_" Blaine's throat constricted as Kurt desperately tried to get the bottle back.

_Please let me paint a mental picture portrait_

_Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead_

_Deny what is important, holds back contents_

_That make Pandora's box contents' look non-violent_

Ignoring his boyfriend's pleas, he popped open the cap and poured the pills into the toilet before flushing it.

_Behind my eyelids are islands of violence_

_My mind shipwrecked, this is the only land my mind could find_

_I did not know it was such a violent island _

_Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions_

_They're trying to eat me blood running down their chin_

_And they know that I can fight or I can let the lion win_

_I begin to assemble what weapons I can find_

_Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind_

"_What_ did you _do?_" Kurt screamed, hysterically pounding his fists against Blaine's chest. He's never seen Kurt so far gone.

_Am I the only one I know_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat_

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone_

_But I know we've made it this far, kid_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, attempting to restrain the boy from hurting himself anymore. "Please, baby. God, _Kurt…_"

_And I will say that we should take a day to break away_

_From all the pain our brain has made_

_The game is not played alone_

_And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it _

_And keep it frozen and know that life has a hopeful undertone_

"'m sorry, Blaine… I'm s-so _sorry._" Kurt cried against Blaine's chest, shuddering with the intensity of his sobs. Blaine pulled away and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, blotting the drying blood. It didn't look like Kurt would need any stitches, so he wrapped the cuts with gauze that was under the sink.

_And I will say that we should take a day to break away_

_From all the pain our brain has made_

_The game is not played alone_

_And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it _

_And keep it frozen and know that life has a hopeful undertone_

"Please just tell me you weren't trying to… to k-kill yourself." Blaine asked, staring into Kurt's deep blue eyes, "Tell me the truth."

"I wasn't." Kurt said and he could see that the pale boy was not lying. Blaine let out a sob of relief, pulling Kurt close and kissing him deeply. He wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him. The other boy responded in earnest. He could taste the saltiness of both of their tears.

Blaine pulled away, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's, "I love you _so much._" He breathed, "Please, _please_ don't do this to yourself again… _Please._ For me?" He begged. Blaine didn't know what he would have done if he was too late, if Kurt had taken those pills…

"For you." Kurt said hesitantly but with more strength in his voice as he tilted his head forward to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, "For you." He repeated.

_Am I the only one I know_

_Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat_

_Shadows will scream that I'm alone_

_But I know we've made it this far, kid_

_We've made it this far, we've made it this_

**==========================gLee============================**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter made up for it! Please let me know what you thought! :)**

**Go to my profile and vote to get a say in what I write next! **(Disenchanted Sequel, Superhero!Kurt, or Selective Mute!Kurt)

**Song used in this chapter: **Twenty One Pilots – Migraine


	13. Chapter 13

"For you." Kurt whispered as he stood outside the psychiatrist's office.

Blaine shook his head, squeezing Kurt's hand to gain his attention, "No," Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, remembering that day several weeks ago when he'd promised Blaine to never try to hurt himself again for him… "I want you to be able to do this for _you_, Kurt." He said fervently, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth to tenderly kiss his knuckles. Kurt stared deep into his amber colored eyes, almost forgetting where he was. He honestly didn't think he'd get out of the rut he'd created for himself and if it hadn't been for Blaine, he most likely wouldn't be _alive._ As he took in Blaine's gorgeous eyes, it was blatantly obvious the amount of love he held for him. Kurt hoped he was conveying just how much he loved Blaine back. Blaine released his hand and looked at the door, about to say something, but Kurt cut him off.

"Come in with me?" Kurt requested shyly, nibbling at his lower lip.

Blaine's eyes sparkled, "Of course. As long as you know that this is for you."

Kurt smiled, reattaching their hands, "For _us._" He murmured as he twisted the doorknob and pulled Blaine inside.

After his session with Dr. Armstrong, which was spent crying his eyes out and holding onto Blaine's hand like a lifeline, the two left after the one hour allotted time slot and went home. Yes, they both went to the same home. Kurt laid down on the leather couch, his head rested in Blaine's lap as the other boy mindlessly stroked through his hair. He used this time to think about the events that had taken place after Blaine had found him on the bathroom floor those few weeks ago.

The day after Blaine had found him, Kurt had ended up spilling everything to the curly-haired boy. He explained how Karofsky had been coming onto him and how he'd escalated much too far… and how he wasn't sure how far he _would_ have gone had Puck not found him when he did. Kurt told him about going to Blaine's house and his father kicking him out. But the one thing that he had told Blaine that he'd never said to another soul, was the fact that he'd been on codeine for the better part of a month. Blaine had stayed strong sans a few tears that fell as Kurt told his story before he engulfed him in a hug, promising to be there for Kurt whenever he'd need him. He'd convinced Kurt to talk to Carole about what was going on, which was why Blaine was currently staying with them. Carole had been distraught at first, but hadn't seemed upset with him. She simply pulled him into a hug and told him she'd take care of things.

A few weeks later, they were moving their things into a quaint house just inside the school district. The house had four bedrooms though, so Kurt had then assumed one would be a study. Oh, how wrong he was. Kurt smiled at the memory of seeing Blaine's car pull up into their driveway, filled with his things. Carole had talked with Blaine and his parents and easily convinced them to allow Blaine to live with them. Kurt had never been so ecstatic. It had helped him so much to have Blaine there with him.

Kurt raised his eyes to look at his savior, bringing his finger up to trace the fading purple bruise that adorned Blaine's jaw line. He didn't ask Blaine what had happened, he just _knew._

Not long after they had moved in, Kurt had gotten out of bed after an awful nightmare involving Karofsky woke him up. He and Blaine had gotten into the habit of sneaking into each other's rooms at night, just to cuddle and feel at ease being able to hold the other. When Kurt noticed Blaine wasn't in his bed, he'd gone to check on his brother, only to see Finn wasn't in bed either. Kurt had waited on Blaine's bed for a solid two hours when he'd heard some movement in the house. Kurt had heard Finn's door shut and then Blaine came in, sporting a large bruise on his jaw and a split lip. Kurt jumped off the bed and pulled Blaine close, kissing this side of Blaine's lips that wasn't cut and thanked him. Kurt's suspicions of Blaine and Finn going out and beating up Karofsky were confirmed the next day at school, though he was surprised to see Puck with a few bruises of his own paired off with a finger splint. He _knew _Blaine, Finn, and Puck had gone out and beaten Karofsky to a pulp… for _him._ Karofsky had apparently been transferred to another school after that and everything was looking up for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine murmured, leaning down and letting his lips brush against Kurt's forehead.

Kurt shrugged lightly, "Everything."

"_Everything,_" Blaine said in a forced surprised voice, "Well that's quite a feat." He laughed at his own lame joke.

Kurt rolled his eyes, swatting his hand at Blaine's shoulder, "Hush, you." Kurt pursed his lips, sitting up, "Do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked suddenly.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, "I'll go anywhere with you." Kurt blushed, gesturing for Blaine to follow him.

The two walked outside and into the brisk air, pulling on their coats as they went. Kurt led him a few blocks before coming to the gates of the cemetery. Blaine instantly went to grab Kurt's hand, and he was grateful for the contact. They made their way through the winding paths until Kurt turned and started to weave their way through the graves. Soon, he'd made it to his destination. He let go of Blaine's hand and knelt down in front of one of the graves, tracing the engraving on the stone that spelled out his father's name. He then let his eyes travel over to the older gravestone with his mother's name carved into it. Blaine sat down next to him, linking their arms together.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt started, feeling slightly silly for talking to the stone.

He looked over to Blaine insecurely, but the other boy only gave him an encouraging smile before turning back to the headstone, "Hello, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt flushed, "I-I know that you never had the opportunity to meet Blaine," He started, his throat becoming thick, "But I know that you and mom would have loved him…" He let his eyes flicker over to Blaine's profile, "I certainly do."

The two boys sat there in front of Kurt's parent's graves until the sun began to set behind the horizon and the cold air began to seep through their jackets. Blaine helped Kurt off the ground and with one last silent goodbye, they made their way back home.

As Kurt laid next to Blaine on the other boy's bed, Kurt felt as if a strange weight had been lifted off of him. It was as if he was drifting, but in a _good_ way, not like how he'd felt when he was using drugs. Blaine was his light, his love, his _everything._ Kurt shuffled up and kissed Blaine's collarbone, "I love you, Blaine."

Through the dark, Kurt could see a smile forming on Blaine's beautiful face, "And I love you, Kurt." He held Kurt closer, keeping a secure arm wrapped around his body.

Kurt realized then, that he didn't need the pills or the razor blades… All he truly needed was this amazing boy lying next to him. He only wished that he'd realized that earlier, but better late than never.

Just then, Finn barged into the room with Puck behind him. He stood there, a serious expression on his face, holding up a video game in one hand and two huge bags of chips in the other, "_Dudes._ _Halo _marathon. _Now._" He said loudly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Blaine chuckled as Kurt let out an exasperated sigh, "Might as well go before they come back." Blaine nodded in agreement, pulling back the covers. Kurt and Blaine went to Finn's room. Kurt joined Puck on the end of the bed while Blaine took the beanbag in the corner since Finn had occupied the optimal spot in the gamer chair. He smiled fondly, taking his controller.

His mismatched family wasn't perfect… He glanced at the boys in the room with him, laughing when Carole called through the door about keeping it down… He knew he'd fully recover with help from all of them, even Puckerman. So no, it wasn't perfect… but his it was more than he could have asked for.

**===========================gLee==============================**

**I wasn't even planning on ending the story so soon, but I just started writing and… Well, you see what happened! I hope no one is disappointed by the fact that it ended so soon, or how it ended. Let me know what you thought! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, etc. You give me inspiration to write!**

**Vote in the poll on my profile page for what my next story will be!**

**:)**


End file.
